Sucking Those Lips
by YoonMinDicks
Summary: Min Yoongi menyukai malam, dan Park Jimin menyukai pagi. Min Yoongi menyukai bulan, dan Park Jimin menyukai matahari. Min Yoongi menyukai tenggelam dalam seni, dan Park Jimin menyukai bergulung bersama ombak laut. 2 dunia berbeda yang saling bergantung satu sama lain. "I don't give a fuck how different our realms. But if I wanna fuck you tonight, then I will do it roughly" YOONMIN
1. JEON JUNGKOOK

Sucking Those Lips

.

Rate M

.

YooMin/YoonKook

.

Romance/Angst/BL/OC/OOC/AU/DLDR

.

.

.

.

YoonMin's Kontol Present

.

.

.

CHAPTER I

JEON JUNGKOOK

.

.

Min Yoongi sangat menyukai hujan.

Dia menyukai irama tetesan deras air yang memuakkan. Langit yang gelap, udara yang lembap, dan payung-payung yang bermekaran di jalanan.

Min Yoongi menyukai hal-hal yang dibenci banyak orang, seperti cuaca yang buruk yang mengundang kemalasan. Karena ketika cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat dia akan mengurung diri di studio lukisnya, membiarkan imajinasi mengamuk dalam keindahan warna.

Min Yoongi bukanlah seorang penyendiri, bukan juga seorang anti-sosial. Dia hanya membenci sesuatu yang merepotkan. Dan salah satu hal yang merepotkan adalah _Society_. Terlalu banyak orang hanya akan merepotkan kehidupannya. Dia tidak tertarik pada aspek kehidupan orang lain. Dalam kasus ini hanya satu orang yang dapat mengambil perhatiannya. Seseorang yang secerah mentari dan seberisik kemacetan. Satu-satunya yang membuat Min Yoongi tersenyum setiap saat. Seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook tak hanya memberikan warna dan inspirasi tetapi juga mengajari Yoongi bagaimana cara mencintai. Karena itulah Yoongi rela melakukan apapun untuk terus bersama Jungkook. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia kejar dalam diri Jungkook. Sesuatu yang sangat adiktif yang membuat Yoongi merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi hari itu, hari dimana semuanya hilang dari tangan Yoongi.

Jeon Jungkook meninggal sesuai prediksi bodoh para dokter.

Rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan yang Yoongi rasakan membuatnya menyerah dalam hidup, ia mulai menyesal karena jatuh terlalu jauh pada Jungkook. Dia terlalu mempercayai bahwa Jungkook akan berhasil bertahan dari penyakit yang dideritanya sejak lama. Dia terlalu larut dalam cintanya yang ia tahu sejak awal hanya akan membuatnya menyesal.

Jeon Jungkook memberikan semua hak milik perusahaan keluarganya pada Yoongi, sesuai dengan surat yang ditulis oleh Jungkook beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya. Tak hanya meninggalkan luka tetapi juga meninggalkan beban yang besar pada Yoongi.

Hari pemakaman Jungkook adalah hari yang sangat berat. Keluarga besar Jungkook tidaklah banyak. Kepala Keluarga Jeon sudah wafat beberapa tahun lalu. Ibu Jungkook hanya bisa menangis karena Jungkook hanya satu-satunya putra yang bisa menggantikan sosok ayahnya. Jungkook sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, cara berfikirnya yang dewasa dan selalu memikirkan kebahagiaan anggota keluarganya.

Namjoon hanya bisa menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam, adik tirinya yang sangat ia sayangi sudah tiada. Dia tidak memusingkan mengenai haknya. Dia hanyalah anak tiri yang tidak akan mendapat bagian apapun dari keluarga Jeon. Tapi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarga ini. Dia sangat mendukung jika Yoongi yang harus mengambil alih semuanya.

Pemakaman sore itu berjalan dengan penuh rasa lara. Tak ada yang bisa menghubungi Yoongi dan mengetahui dimana Yoongi berada saat itu. Mereka memahami dan memberikan Yoongi waktu untuk hal ini. Yoongi sengaja tidak hadir disana ketika keluarga besar berada di pemakaman. Ibu Jungkook terus saja menangis, mereka juga mengharapkan kehadiran Yoongi disana, tapi tak ada yang bisa memaksa Yoongi untuk datang karena mereka tahu bahwa Yoongi-lah yang paling tersakiti atas kematian Jungkook ini.

Langit yang mendung dan angin yang berhembus kencang sore itu terasa menyesakkan. Hujan tidak hadir meski langit terlihat bergemuruh.

Petang itu, Yoongi datang ke pemakaman Jungkook. Disana dia melihat banyak sekali bunga yang diletakkan di nisannya. Yoongi tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk membawa bunga untuk Jungkook.

Hanya ada rasa sakit. Tidak lebih.

Penyesalan yang amat sangat, dia tidak siap akan kematian Jungkook. Dia tidak membutuhkan apapun dari keluarga Jungkook. Dia hanya ingin terus bersama Jungkook seperti sebelumnya. Tak peduli jika dia harus merepotkan diri untuk terus berada di rumah sakit hanya untuk menemani Jungkook. Asal bersama Jungkook itu sudah cukup.

Sekarang dia hanya akan menjadi Yoongi yang dulu, Yoongi tidak pernah menghargai kehidupan dan tidak pernah menghargai keberadaan orang lain. Yoongi si pembenci.

¨ _Your love to me is beautiful_. _Only regret that left_.¨ Bisik Yoongi. Dia menatap nama Jungkook penuh dengan amarah. ¨ _Now, you're just my biggest dissapointment_.¨ Tidak ada tetesan air mata. Hanya penyesalan yang begitu mendalam terus mencabik nuraninya.

Melepaskan Jungkook bukan hal yang mudah. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa di lakukan oleh Yoongi.

Dia melangkah pergi dari pemakaman dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi pusat kota, Yoongi sudah tidak kembali pulang ke rumahnya setelah kematian Jungkook di rumah sakit. Terlalu cepat baginya mengetahui surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Jungkook hanya meninggalkan beban dan kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

Dia ingin menjauhkan diri dari semua yang berkaitan dengan Jungkook, dan masih tidak ingin menemui keluarga Jungkook untuk saat ini.

Yoongi tidak memperdulikan kemeja putihnya yang sudah sedikit lusuh setelah pemakaman Jungkook. Semua terasa menyesakkan, seharusnya Yoongi tahu dengan sangat jelas sejak awal dia mengambil resiko untuk memilih bersama Jungkook yang sudah pasti tidak akan dapat hidup lama. Tapi perasaan sayangnya yang berlebihan membutakannya dan memilih untuk menerima Jungkook dan mengesampingkan resikonya.

Kini perasaan sayang yang indah itu mengkhianatinya, dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang memuakkan. Min Yoongi terlalu lengah membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta yang pada akhirnya dia tahu dia sendiri akan terbunuh oleh hal itu.

Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah sembuh dari rasa sakit ini. Tidak akan pernah. Dan dia tidak akan sebodoh itu lagi untuk membuka hatinya pada orang lain. Cukup Jeon Jungkook yang menjadi pelajaran hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan rasa cinta yang baginya hanya semu dan penuh kebohongan.

Tak terasa dia jatuh tertidur dalam kekalutannya. Sejak kematian Jungkook dia tak lagi menyentuh alat lukisnya. Karena Jungkook-lah yang selama ini menjadi sumber inspirasi dan warna dalam lukisannya. Dan hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya. Hilangnya Jungkook dari sisinya membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menggoreskan kuasnya sebaik ketika Jungkook berada di dekatnya.

Yoongi bangun pagi itu dengan sedikit kesal mendengar ketukan pintu kamar hotelnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dia tahu keluarga Jungkook akan mencarinya di rumahnya untuk bicara, karena itu Yoongi sengaja untuk pergi menyewa kamar hotel yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota untuk menghindari keluarga Jungkook.

Ketika pintu terbuka Yoongi terkejut dengan genggaman erat di krah kemejanya. tubuhnya terdorong mundur ketika Namjoon sudah bersiap untuk memukulnya.

Yoongi masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan masih tidak secepat itu untuk memberi perlawanan pada Namjoon.

¨ _Stop avoiding us and quit being an asshole_!¨ Bentak Namjoon. Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera melepaskan cengkeraman Namjoon.

¨ _Leave me alone_!¨ Geram Yoongi yang memicu kemarahan Namjoon. Tak menunggu lama hingga mereka saling melempar pukulan satu sama lain. Yoongi tidak segan untuk membalas, begitupun juga dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerti bahwa Yoongi butuh meluapkan semua emosinya dan kekalutan yang ia rasakan, Namjoon sangat mengerti hal itu. Memukul Yoongi tanpa ragu hanya sebuah pancingan agar Yoongi mengeluarkan semua bebannya.

Tapi Namjoon juga tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi tetap melarikan diri dari masalah ini. Semua anggota keluarga Jeon menunggu kepastian dari Yoongi, dan hanya Namjoon yang bisa berbicara dengan Yoongi di situasi ini.

¨ _You think you're the only one feeling lost_? Jungkook _is also my brother too._ ¨ Geram Namjoon ditengah nafasnya yang memburu. Yoongi tidak merespon perkataannya. ¨Jungkook _trust you more than anyone_. _But here you are_ , _crumpling and being a fuckin coward_. Jungkook _must be dissapointed._ ¨ lanjut Namjoon yang semakin membuat Yoongi sangat kesal.

¨ _Shut up_!¨ Bentak Yoongi sambil terus memukul Namjoon, matanya mulai memerah dan terasa panas ketika air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuknya.

¨ _You think being childish and hiding from all of this is good reason_? _Blame everything on_ Jungkook's _death is disrespectful, you know that really well_.¨ Balas Namjoon. Pukulan Yoongi mulai melemah seiring dengan logikanya yang kali ini mulai bekerja.

Yoongi berteriak, kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sosoknya yang hancur. Dia menghentikan pukulannya, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Ekspresi Namjoon mulai melunak. ¨ _We really worried about you_ , Yoongi. _We lost_ Jungkook. _I lost a brother_ , _my mom lost a son_ , _and you_ , _you lost your dearest lover_. _We understand really well_.¨ Ujar Namjoon pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. ¨ _Just let it go_. _You can cry as much as you want_. _We can thru this together_. _Brace yourself_ , Yoongi. _We still need you_.¨

Hatinya sudah hancur, tak ada yang bisa menjamin Yoongi akan membuka kembali hatinya untuk orang lain. Yang Namjoon bisa lakukan saat ini hanya menenangkan Yoongi dan membantu Yoongi sebisa mungkin. Semua sudah menyetujui Yoongi mengambil alih perusahaan. Ini adalah permintaan Jungkook sendiri, dan Namjoon ingin menghormati keinginan terakhir adiknya.

Dan menuntun Yoongi kembali pada warna adalah satu-satunya hal yang Namjoon bisa lakukan, karena Namjoon merasa bertanggung jawab telah merusak dunia Yoongi karena mencintai adiknya.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun Kemudian

Yoongi memasang _earphone_ -nya dan menaikkan volume musik dari ponselnya. Dia sangat benci menempuh perjalanan jauh, khususnya ke luar negeri. Yoongi memutuskan untuk rehat dari pekerjaannya di perusahaan dan pergi berlibur. Selama 2 tahun dia terus bekerja tanpa henti menggantikan Jungkook. Namjoon juga sudah memberi saran untuk pergi berlibur, tetapi Yoongi selalu menolak.

Namjoon terkejut ketika Yoongi meminta untuk pergi berlibur, tentu hal itu direspon sangat baik oleh Namjoon. Dia ingin Yoongi menikmati waktu senggang ini sebelum kembali fokus pada perusahaan.

Yoongi yang sekarang tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak dulu, yang ia bicarakan hanya seputar bisnis perusahaan dan tidak lebih dari itu. Yoongi tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai apapun, yang mana membuat Namjoon sangat mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Yoongi tersenyum, tak ada yang bisa mendekati Yoongi seperti dulu.

Namjoon merasa bersalah pada Yoongi, tapi dia harus meminta Yoongi untuk menjaga perusahaan keluarganya. Tugas Namjoon hanyalah memantau kinerja Yoongi dan menjaga Yoongi sebaik mungkin seperti yang sudah tertera di surat wasiat milik Jungkook.

Namjoon tidak memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan perusahaan milik keluarga Jeon itu karena dia hanyalah anak angkat di keluarga Jeon. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya putra yang memiliki hak untuk perusahaan keluarga. Tapi kematian Jungkook ternyata datang sangat cepat sesuai prediksi. Namjoon tidak merasa berat dengan adanya Yoongi sebagai kepala direktur. Namjoon sangat menyayangi keluarga Jungkook dan melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan mereka.

Namjoon memang kandidat yang baik untuk menjadi direktur, dengan umurnya yang sudah dewasa dan pengalamannya yang sudah cukup banyak. Tapi Namjoon memilih menjadi tangan kanan Yoongi daripada mengambil alih perusahaan. Tetapi dia banyak sekali direpotkan oleh Yoongi. Meski dia tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak ingin menjalankan perusahaan, dia harus tetap memaksa Yoongi untuk mau menjadi direktur.

Beberapa kali Yoongi selalu mengajukan pengunduran dirinya, tetapi Namjoon selalu menolaknya. Ibunya masih belum bisa memberi keputusan yang tepat untuk siapa yang mengganti posisi Yoongi, selain itu kinerja Yoongi sangatlah bagus di dalam perusahaan.

Setelah 2 tahun berlalu Namjoon ingin Yoongi mengambil waktu beberapa bulan untuk berlibur. Dia tahu seberapa berat Yoongi harus bekerja di perusahaan Jungkook, Namjoon ingin Yoongi berhenti memikirkan Jungkook. Namjoon ingin Yoongi membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

Dengan begitu keluarga Jungkook tidak akan terbebani dengan Yoongi yang harus menahan semuanya sendirian.

Namjoon mempersiapkan liburan Yoongi sebaik mungkin. Mulai dari tiket pesawat hingga akomodasi dan tempat-tempat yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi memiliki rencana lain. Dia ingin benar-benar terlepas dari keluarga Jeon. Dan hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuknya melarikan diri.

Dia sudah mensukseskan perusahaan keluarga Jeon dengan sangat baik. Butuh 2 tahun dia bekerja tanpa henti. Tak memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Dengan begitu dia bisa meninggalkan keluarga Jeon tanpa rasa bersalah. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha menjalani apa yang Jungkook minta.

Namjoon sudah menyiapkan liburannya di Miami selama 3 bulan. Yoongi tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengikuti rencana Namjoon. Dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini. Dia ingin menghilang dari keluarga Jeon.

Dengan bantuan teman dekatnya, Jung Hoseok, dia menukar destinasi mereka. Hoseok akan menggantikan Yoongi pergi ke Miami dan dia akan pergi ke negara lain dan menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Dia benar-benar ingin melupakan Jungkook dan semua kenangan yang menghantuinya selama 2 tahun ini.

Dia tidak peduli kemanapun tempatnya berlibur. Hoseok sudah membelikan tiket ke tempat wisata dengan tempat _diving_ dan _surfing_ terbaik. Yoongi tidak berfikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan. Dia hanya butuh pergi dari Korea selama 3 bulan.

Dan disinilah Yoongi, sampai di pulau Bali dan akan menghabiskan 3 bulan liburannya, dia masih menggerutu mengenai banyak hal setelah dia turun dari pesawat. Kopernya yang sangat besar dan berat membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dia menunggu seseorang menjemputnya menuju hotel.

Dia menunggu di _lobby_ kedatangan bandara, sudah 3 kali dia memastikan dari deretan penjemput tak ada satupun yang membawa papan namanya. Dia kembali melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 45 menit berlalu, ketika Yoongi hendak menelepon pihak hotel, dia melihat seseorang sedikit menerobos barisan penjemput dan dia memegang papan nama Yoongi.

Yoongipun segera menarik kopernya menuju pria itu. Dengan sigap pria itu membawa koper-koper besar Yoongi dan dengan aksen Balinya yang kental menyapa Yoongi dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang tidak sempurna dan membawa Yoongi menuju mobil.

Sore itu Yoongi sampai di hotelnya. Menikmati waktunya berendam di air hangat, dan tidak merepotkan diri untuk melihat sekeliling hotel atau menikmati fasilitas hotel lainnya. Tetapi Yoongi suka dengan dekorasi yang khas Bali dan patung Buddha dan Ganesha di beberapa sudut. Kesan yang kental akan budaya itu tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, sejauh ini orang-orang yang ia temui selalu ramah padanya meskipun dia selalu memasang wajah yang masam. Mungkin wajah masam itu sekarang sudah menjadi wajah normalnya.

Yoongi tidak terburu untuk menikmati liburannya disini, karena Bali adalah tempat eksotis, dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati semua yang dimiliki pulau ini. Lagi pula dia lebih ingin menyendiri di liburannya kali ini, karena itu dia akan segera pergi menuju Gili. Pulau kecil jauh dari segala kepenatan.

Dia sudah memesan semuanya seminggu sebelum keberangkatan, dia menyewa villa kecil untuknya tinggal di Gili selama liburannya. Dia hanya singgah semalam di hotel ini dan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya esok pagi, karena itu Yoongi tidak merepotkan diri membuka kopernya. Hari ini dia hanya ingin istirahat.

Sangat sulit bagi Yoongi untuk tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, banyak hal yang mengganggu otaknya. Namjoon sudah berkali-kali untuk menyarankannya pergi ke psikiater, Yoongi hanya tidak ingin menerima bahwa dia berubah seperti ini sejak kematian Jungkook, meski kenyataannya memang benar seperti itu. Sangat sulit baginya melupakan sosok Jungkook. Dia membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah. Dia membenci dirinya karena telah jatuh cinta. Dia tidak siap untuk ditinggalkan.

Malam itupun mimpi buruk masih terlalu nyaman untuk pergi dari tidur Yoongi. 2 Tahun terlewati, tetapi semua masih terasa sama bagi Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi berkemas dan menunggu supir yang akan mengantarnya ke pelabuhan untuk menyebrang menuju Gili. Selama perjalanan Yoongi menikmati pemandangan yang ia lewati di jalan. Monumen-monumen yang besar dan rumah-rumah dengan atap yang unik dan atmosfer yang benar-benar berbeda. Namjoon akan benar-benar marah jika tahu dia melarikan diri ke negara lain. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah melakukan semuanya seperti yang Jungkook mau untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Sekarang waktu untuk Yoongi meninggalkan semua itu sejenak, dan jauh dari pantauan Namjoon. Dia tahu bahwa Namjoon selalu mengawasinya, meski Namjoon benar-benar bekerja keras untuk membantu Yoongi di dalam perusahaan dan di luar perusahaan. Bukan maksud Yoongi untuk membenci Namjoon. Hanya saja Yonggi ingin sejenak tidak berurusan dengan siapapun dari keluarga Jungkook.

Dia sampai di pesisir pantai, supir tersebut membawakan koper Yoongi hingga ke tempat menunggu kapal. Disana banyak sekali turis asing yang juga menunggu kapal. Supir itu mengatakan akan ada yang menjemputnya dari pihak travel yang akan menemaninya untuk ke kapal sampai ke vila dimana dia akan tinggal. Setelah itu supir itu pergi.

Yoongi mencari-cari orang yang akan menjemputnya. Lagi-lagi dia harus menunggu. Yoongi sedikit kesal masalah penjemputan karena selalu datang terlambat. Turis lainnya sudah bersama _tour guide_ mereka. Sedangkan Yoongi harus menunggu lagi. Tak lama setelah itu kapal datang. Mereka menunggu sekitar 30 menit hingga semua penumpang berkumpul.

Yoongi sedikit cemas ketika para turis mulai naik ke dalam kapal. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya, menepuk pelan pundaknya. ¨Min Yoongi?¨ Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi.

¨ _Sorry I'm a bit late_ , _well_ , _not really_. _But almost_. _Anyway_ , _you can follow me to the_ _boat._ ¨ Ujar anak itu sambil mengintip ke arah koper-koper besar di belakang Yoongi. Kemudian anak itu mengambil tas kecil di tangan Yoongi. Karena apapun yang terjadi anak itu tidak akan bisa membawa koper-koper Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar kesal dengan _service_ yang ia bayar dengan mahal tetapi benar-benar tidak memuaskan ini, bagaimana bisa mereka mempekerjakan seorang anak kecil?

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan dengan sedikit berat hati harus membawa koper-kopernya sendiri. Anak itu berjalan menuju tepi pantai dan menyuruh salah satu kru dari kapal itu untuk membantu Yoongi menaikkan kopernya. Setelah itu Yoongi segera melepas sepatunya karena dia harus masuk ke dalam air untuk bisa naik ke atas kapal. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk bersama turis yang lain.

Anak itu duduk di samping Yoongi. Yoongi bisa menebak bahwa anak itu bukan dari negara yang ia kunjungi. Anak itu memang memiliki kulit tan, sedikit ada campuran. Mungkin dari Belanda. Tapi yang jelas bukan Indonesia.

¨ _What time we arrived in_ Gili?¨ tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Around_ 11\. _But surely you will arrive before lunch time._ ¨ Jawab anak itu dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

¨ _Okay._ ¨ Sahut Yoongi.

¨ _Are you Korean_?¨ Tanya itu sambil melihat wajah Yoongi dengan seksama.

¨ _Of course._ ¨ Jawab Yoongi dengan malas.

¨ _Okay_. _I_ _will tell my friend there's Korean guy came._ ¨

¨ _Is it necessary to do some announcement that there's Korean people came_?¨ Gerutu Yoongi.

¨ _For me yes._ ¨

Yoongi memutar bola mata. Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa sungkan atau takut. Cara bicaranya benar-benar membuat orang kesal.

¨ _You should not working at this age_. _You should be at school at this hour._ ¨ kata Yoongi.

¨ _Don't worry about it_. _I'm smart_. _And actually I'm helping my friend for this work because he got some problems and cannot pick you up_. _You should thank me because I'm still make it to pick you before the boat leaves._ ¨ Jawab anak itu yang semakin membuatnya jengkel. ¨ _You're welcome._ ¨ tambahnya setelah membaca gimik wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kesal itu.

Yoongi tak ingin melanjutkan pecakapan dengan anak itu karena dia tahu dia pasti akan semakin jengkel dengan kata-kata anak kecil itu. Yoongi melihat keluar jendela sebagai pengalihan. Mengamati pemandangan pulau yang semakin menjauh dan lautan yang benar-benar memukau. Dia sedikit bersemangat untuk kembali melukis setelah dia sampai di vila. Tentu saja dia membawa semua peralatan lukisnya, Itulah kenapa kopernya begitu besar.

Sesuai jadwal, anak itu membawanya sampai di vila dan membantu urusan _check in_. Kemudian dia segera masuk ke _private_ vila-nya. Walaupun sempat jengkel, pada akhirnya Yoongi tetap memberi tips anak itu sebelum anak itu pergi. Vila yang ia tempati terlihat nyaman, ada halaman kecil di bagian depan dan belakang, terpisah dengan kamar vila lainnya. Suasana yang _private_ itu membuat Yoongi benar-benar lega. Setidaknya tidak sia-sia dia membayar banyak untuk akomodasi.

Yoongi membongkar kopernya dan menata baju-bajunya di lemari dan mengeluarkan semua alat lukisnya. Ruangan yang dekat balkon menghadap ke pantai sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempatnya melukis. Yoongi menikmati waktunya untuk menata kamarnya yang akan ia tempati selama liburan itu.

Setelahnya dia mengatur segala hal di vilanya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekitar area vila, setidaknya dia mengenali beberapa tempat di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan di sekitar pantai. Banyak sekali hotel, vila, cafe dan bar disana. Tempat ini memang banyak mengadakan pesta tiap malamnya, tetapi Yoongi lebih tertarik untuk menikmati pantai dan alam disekitarnya.

Menjelang sore Yoongi singgah di bar tak jauh dari vila-nya. Tempatnya cukup nyaman untuk menikmati senja. Dia duduk di dekat kolam renang di seberang _bar_ dengan sebotol bir. Musik yang diputar hanya _jazz_ dan _blues_ , tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Yoongi menikmati senjanya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Hoseok, mungkin dia akan menghubungi Hoseok besok pagi. Yoongi sangat yakin Hoseok akan sangat menikmati liburan gratisnya di Miami. Yoongi tidak peduli apa yang akan di lakukan Hoseok asal rencananya tidak berantakan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk menghabiskan satu botol bir. Dia segera berjalan menuju _bar_ untuk memesan dua botol bir lagi.

¨ _Our bar will have party tonight_. _If you want to join we will give you half price. Every Wednesday we always give half price._ ¨ Kata bertender dengan kemeja hitam yang menerima pesanannya.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu. ¨ _Nice offer_. _But maybe I will sleep early tonight._ ¨ Jawab Yoongi.

¨ _Alright_. _Just drop by if somehow you have second thought._ ¨ Kata bartender itu sambil memberikan dua botol bir dingin kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak terlalu repot untuk bersosialisasi dengan wisatawan atau orang-orang disana, memang sangat menyenangkan untuk berbagi pengalaman dengan para _traveller_ , berbagi bir, dan berbagi cerita konyol yang mereka alami. Tapi kebiasaan Yoongi yang tidak suka bersosialisasi lebih mendominasi.

Setelah senja berakhir, Yoongi kembali menuju vilanya, kemudian dia melihat seekor anjing mengikutinya. Sedikit aneh karena di pulau ini hampir seluruh penghuninya tidak memiliki anjing, berbeda dengan Bali. Tidak seperti anjing-anjing yang ia biasa lihat di Bali, anjing satu ini berbeda, Seekor Doberman yang masih kecil. Meskipun terlihat lucu, anjing itu masih memiliki sisi gagah Doberman.

¨ _Shoo Shoo_!¨ Usir Yoongi. ¨ _Stop following me._ ¨

Anjing itu terdiam dan berhenti sejenak kemudian mengikuti Yoongi lagi hingga hampir ke area vila-nya.

¨Hey, _Go away_. _Stop following me_!¨ Kata Yoongi. Tapi anjing itu tetap tidak mau pergi darinya. ¨ _I don't know what kind of language that you understand_ , _but I will not feed you anything_. _So_ , _go away dog._ ¨

Anjing itu hanya menatap Yoongi dengan wajah yang imut dan membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan. ¨ _Stop giving me that look_. _I'm not trust you dog_. _Go away._ ¨ Seberapapun Yoongi bicara anjing itu tetap saya menatapnya lembut.

Yoongi memicingkan mata dan mengumpat. ¨ _Fuck you_. _Come here you piece of shit_. _Only tonight you can stay on my place._ ¨ Lanjut Yoongi sambil membuka pagar vila-nya dan mempersilahkan anjing itu masuk. Anjing itu berlari dengan semangat ketika Yoongi membuka pagar.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus mencari siapa pemiliknya besok pagi. Atau mungkin jika dia benar-benar malas dia akan membiarkan anjing itu pulang sendiri.

Malam itu Yoongi benar-benar lapar. Dia memesan makanan ke resepsionis dan beberapa daging untuk anjing itu. Pada akhirnya Yoongi tetap tidak bisa membiarkan anjing kecil itu tidak makan apapun. Dan berakhir mereka makan bersama di ruang TV. Yoongi melirik ke arah anjing yang sedang lahap memakan daging. ¨ _You know you're a dog_. _You know you will get food using that puppy eyes_ , _right_?¨ Gerutu Yoongi. ¨ _Mischievious creature._ ¨

Yoongi melihat anjing itu memiliki _collar_ , mungkin ada alamat pemilik anjing itu disana. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan melihat apakah ada yang tertulis di _collar_ itu. Yoongi hanya melihat nama 'KING' di collar itu.

Yoongi mengernyit. ¨King? _That name is too nice for a dog tho_. _You're ugly dude_. _You're no king_ ¨ komentar Yoongi. Dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan, yaitu mengkritik segala hal yang menurutnya patut untuk di komentari meskipun pada hakikatnya tidak seperti itu. Dan Namjoon benar-benar menahan kekesalannya pada Yoongi yang terkadang bermulut tajam dan menyebalkan itu setiap hari. Akan lebih baik jika sebenarnya Namjoon yang berlibur dan merehatkan pikirannya, mengingat cara bicara Yoongi dan cara Yoongi yang menyuruh Namjoon dengan seenaknya.

Selama 2 hari Yoongi memelihara anjing itu, bahkan dengan menggerutu tingkat tingginya dia membelikan makanan anjing dengan kualitas terbaik. Begitulah cara Yoongi memperhatikan dan menyayangi. Dia pasti akan melakukannya meskipun mulutnya mengatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

King sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Yoongi, dia bahkan tidak mau meninggalkan vila tempat Yoongi tinggal. Entah karena memang bertujuan untuk meminta makanan atau alasan lain, tapi Yoongi mengakui dia cukup terhibur dengan adanya King yang selalu duduk disebelahnya ketika dia melukis.

Sore itu Yoongi kembali ke area pantai untuk menikmati senja. Dia meninggalkan King yang sedang tidur di kamarnya. Entah kenapa hari ini Yoongi ingin menikmati alkohol dan alunan musik yang kuat. Dia sudah cukup bersantai selama 4 hari terakhir, setidaknya dia juga harus menikmati liburannya dengan sedikit lebih menyenangkan daripada bersantai dan melukis.

Yoongi datang ke _bar_ yang waktu itu ia kunjungi. Tempatnya memang sangat nyaman untuk berpesta pada malam hari atau untuk menikmati suasana di sore hari. Dia segera duduk di kursi dan memesan bir.

Bartender yang waktu itu menyapanya kembali. ¨ _You back_. _I think you doesn't like half price drink hm_?¨ Tanya bartender itu sambil tertawa kecil.

¨Yeah, _maybe you're right_.¨ Sahut Yoongi menanggapi.

Semakin malam semakin banyak turis yang datang dan musik disana mulai semakin keras dan Yoongi menghabiskan lebih banyak bir dari yang ia rencanakan. Selanjutnya Yoongi tanpa perlu memilih lagi dia memesan alkohol favoritnya, Vodka. Apapun yang orang lain katakan mengenai hal buruk alkohol di luar sana, pada faktanya semua itu tidak berarti apapun jika kenikmatannya memang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Yoongi termasuk alkoholik, sama seperti Namjoon. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang untuk minum di _pub_ atau _bar_. Tapi liburan tidak akan mungkin menyenangkan tanpa alkohol dan pesta.

Bartender tadi memastikan apakah Yoongi masih baik-baik saja saat menerima pesanan Yoongi selanjutnya.

¨ _You okay dude_?¨

¨ _Give me another shot._ ¨ Jawab Yoongi.

¨ _You sure_? _You still able to walk back to your place or not_? _You didn't bring any friends here_?¨

¨ _I'm_ _alright_ , _okay_? _Just give me another shot._ ¨ Gerutu Yoongi.

Bartender itu mengendikkan bahu dan memberikan apa yang Yoongi inginkan. ¨ _Customer is King_. _Here_ , _your Vodka_.¨

Yoongi dengan cepat mengambil sloki itu dan meminumnya _one_ - _shot_. Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya di meja _bar_. Menikmati sensasi _high_ yang mulai merambat di kepalanya.

¨Hey! J!¨ Seru si bartender sambil bersalaman dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan duduk di kursi _bar_ , laki-laki itu sedikit sempoyongan dan merangkul bahu temannya yang membantunya untuk berjalan.

¨Miki! _How's tonight_?¨ Seru lelaki itu dengan nada yang sedikit menyeret karena dia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

¨ _Same old same old_ , _You already drunk dude_?¨ Sahut bartender itu.

¨ _Yeah_. Dominik' _s_ _fault_. _I'm rweally done with German peeps_. _I always lose_ , _can't get_ _more than 15 shots_. _They're rveally a heawy drinker_!¨ Katanya.

¨ _Nope_. _He lose at_ 8 _shots actually_.¨ sahut pria yang masih memegangi tubuh laki-laki itu. Aksennya benar-benar sangat kental.

¨ _Liar_! _I did it until 15th shot_! _Don't believe him_ Miki. Caesar _also lose from_ Dominik _tho_.¨ Kesal laki-laki itu, kemudian dia menoleh lagi pada bartender itu ¨ _Anyway_ , _give me another shot of_ Rum!¨ Serunya.

Lelaki beraksen itu menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah bartender itu, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menambah alkohol lagi. Kemudian, Miki si bartender itu menggambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air es untuk laki-laki itu.

Yoongi sedikit merasa kesal jika ada seseorang yang terus berbicara ketika mabuk, benar-benar berisik. Yoongi masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, terlalu malas untuk bereaksi dan mencoba menjadi orang paling tidak peduli sebisa mungkin.

Lelaki yang di panggil dengan nama J itu bersandar pada pria beraksen itu, sepertinya dia sudah lupa bahwa dia memesan Rum. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan memesan lagi pada bartender, kali ini Whiskey. Yoongi menatap ke arah gelas yang di sodorkan padanya. Memutarnya pelan-pelan lalu kemudian melakukan _one-shot_ lagi.

Yoongi menoleh ke samping dan melihat seorang laki-laki memunggunginya sedang berciuman dengan sangat panas, dia bisa menebak itu adalah pria yang baru saja datang dan terus saja mengoceh, dan Yoongi yakin pria beraksen itu adalah pria asal Spanyol. Dari garis wajahnya sudah sangat jelas pria itu memang _Spanish_ , di tambah dengan aksennya yang terdengar berat. Yoongi memutar matanya ¨ _Get a room dudes_ ¨ Gerutunya sambil berpaling.

¨ _Can I get one more beer_?¨ Tanya Yoongi pada Miki.

¨ _Why not_ ¨ Sahut Miki cepat sambil membuka tutup botol bir dengan cepat dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

¨ _Thanks_ ¨ Kata Yoongi sambil meminum birnya.

¨Caesar!¨ Yoongi mendengar seseorang dari kerumunan memanggil nama pria _Spanish_ itu. ¨ _We have to go back_.¨ Yoongi mendengar aksen _British_ dalam suara berat itu

Laki-laki bernama Caesar itu terdengar sedikit terganggu ketika melepas ciuman panjangnya. ¨ _What_?¨

¨ _You make a mess leaving us like this_.¨

¨Ey, _I already said to not drink when it's only 1 person stay sobber._ ¨ Jawab Caesar.

¨ _You have to help me bring them back home._ ¨

¨ _Go get_ Dominik. _He's sobber plus it's his idea_ , _so ask him to help you._ ¨

¨Dominik _already took_ Ben _back._ ¨

¨ _And I have to take_ Jerome _back dude_. _Come on_. _I can't leave him alone here._ ¨ Protes pria _Spanish_ itu sambil melihat ke arah pria yang ia cium sedari tadi.

¨ _Give him to_ Miki. _You only fuck him after you take him back to his place_. _Your lover_ _is gone_. _Before_ Nana _whooped your ass_ , _better help me find him and get him sobber_.¨

¨ _Shit_..¨ Umpat pria _Spanish_ itu sambil menyandarkan laki-laki yang ia bawa ke meja bar. ¨Miki, _can you help me with_ Jerome ? _His place is same way with you, right_? _Can you take him home?_. ¨

¨ _Put him inside then._ _I'll take im back after finish my shift_.¨ Jawab Miki.

¨ _Alright_. _Thanks a lot man_. _See ya_ ¨ Pria _Spanish_ itu segera membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam _bar_ kemudian segera pergi. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Dia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik, hanya sedikit pusing. Dia menyelesaikan birnya, kali ini dia sedikit lebih santai karena meskipun musik beralun begitu keras, setidaknya tak ada yang berbicara dan bercumbu di dekatnya. Semua berdansa di dekat kolam renang, beberapa ada yang terlalu mabuk dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Yoongi menaruh botol birnya yang sudah kosong dan memanggil Miki.

¨ _Now what you wanna order_?¨ Tanya Miki.

¨ _Last one_. _One bottle of_ Jack Daniel's. _And I'm out_.¨ Kata Yoongi sambil memberikan kartu ATM-nya untuk membayar semua yang ia pesan.

¨ _Heavy drinker_ , _eh_ ?¨ Sahut Miki sambil tersenyum yang tidak di gubris oleh Yoongi.

Miki segera memberikan pesanan Yoongi dan mengembalikan kartunya. Yoongi segera meminum Whiskey yang ia pesan langsung dari botolnya tanpa campuran. Dia sedikit mengernyit merasakan kuatnya alkohol di tenggorokannya.

Dia sudah sedikit lebih mabuk dari sebelumnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari bar itu dan berjalan di pantai untuk kembali menuju vila-nya. Masih ada setengah botol Whiskey di tangannya untuk ia nikmati sambil berjalan pulang.

Yoongi melihat keramaian tak jauh di depannya, sepertinya mereka mengadakan _party_ lagi di _pub_ lain di tepi pantai. Yoongi tidak ambil pusing dan segera berjalan melewati kerumunan orang disana. Beberapa orang sudah mabuk dan mendorongnya kesana kemari. Kali ini Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak menggerutu, dia sendiri mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya dan menseimbangkan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meraih tangannya seperti hendak jatuh, Yoongi tidak melihat wajahnya karena terkejut, tetapi penciumannya menangkap aroma _citrus_ yang ia sukai dari lelaki yang menabraknya. Lelaki itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu benar-benar mabuk berat.

Tak ada percakapan apapun, Yoongi-pun tidak menggerutu seperti normalnya Min Yoongi lakukan, yaitu mudah kesal dan memaki orang lain tanpa alasan. Entah karena dia terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi atau apa. Mereka terdorong semakin ke belakang dan perlahan dia merasakan nafas panas dari laki-laki itu di lehernya,

Lelaki itu hanya terlalu nyaman mendapat tumpuan ketika dia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan badannya sendiri. Lelaki itu memeluk pinggang Yoongi perlahan, tidak terlalu erat karena dia tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk melakukannya. Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut lelaki itu, nafas di lehernya semakin memburu dan membuat Yoongi, entah kenapa, tak ingin melepas laki-laki itu. Penglihatannya sudah mulai tidak fokus, Efek Whiskey yang ia minum dengan brutal itu mulai menghajar tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menyusuri leher Yoongi dan terasa semakin agresif, Yoongi dengan cepat menarik tengkuk laki-laki itu dan mulai melumat bibirnya itu dengan sedikit berantakan tetapi sangat dalam. Yoongi hanya bisa menikmati sensasi lembut yang ia rasakan di bibirnya dan aroma alkohol yang kuat.

Semakin dalam dan semakin panas, Yoongi menarik pinggul laki-laki itu dan terus memperdalam ciumannya. Dia mendengar lenguhan kecil dan desahan di dalam ciuman itu. Entah mengapa Yoongi menyukainya. Mungkin karena efek alkohol yang ia minum atau memang ciuman ini terasa begitu mendebarkan tetapi pada waktu yang sama juga menyesakkan. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Rasa nyaman yang sama seperti ketika dia mencicipi Jungkook untuk yang pertamakali, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih liar, lebih kuat, dan lebih nakal.

Seolah 2 tahun yang ia lewati terasa baru kemarin. Yoongi menginginkan lebih, dan dia merasakan hal yang sama pada lelaki itu. Siapapun dia, setidaknya cukup memuaskan Yoongi walau hanya untuk _one night stand_. Ini pertamakalinya Yoongi menyukai untuk menyentuh orang lain setelah kematian Jungkook.

Lidah Yoongi mendominasi di ciuman itu, tentu saja dia menang dengan keadaan lelaki itu yang sudah tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk melawan. Dia bisa mendengar gerutuan beberapa orang yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi jauh dari tempat itu untuk sesi yang lebih intim. Sama seperti yang ia katakan pada pria _Spanish_ yang ada di _bar_ sebelumnya.

Di tengah ciuman itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik laki-laki itu dari Yoongi, Yoongi sedikit linglung ketika membuka mata dia hanya melihat siluet laki-laki itu menerobos kerumunan dan menghilang. Yoongi tak sempat mengejar ataupun menggapainya. Terlalu cepat untuk berakhir. Yoongi bahkan tidak sempat mengingat wajah laki-laki itu dengan benar.

Yoongi mengumpat dan melanjutkan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang, dia mengacak rambutnya sedikit kesal, dan berusaha keras mengingat jalan kembali ke vila-nya. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Yoongi benar-benar kembali ke vila. Dengan cepat King menyambutnya dan mengekor di kaki Yoongi hingga Yoongi masuk ke dalam.

Yoongi masih menggerutu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, tak peduli dengan posisi tidurnya yang berantakan, dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Yoongi menggeletakkan Whiskey-nya yang masih tersisa seperempat botol di lantai dan King melompat ke sofa untuk tidur bersama Yoongi.

Setidaknya malam ini Yoongi sedikit bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Yoongi terbangun. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya benar-benar sangat kaku. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dengan susah payah. King duduk di samping Yoongi dengan sabar, sepertinya dia sudah duduk disana menunggu Yoongi untuk bangun selama hampir satu jam.

¨ _Fuck._ ¨ Geram Yoongi ketika tubuhnya benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk di gerakkan. Dia menyerah dan mengambil nafas panjang sambil menunggu badannya sedikit rileks. Yoongi mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tapi tak ada satupun yang teringat olehnya. Otaknya berjalan lambat dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

Tentu pastinya dia minum terlalu banyak. Setelah itu dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam. Sesuatu yang sangat membekas, tetapi hilang dari ingatannya, terselip jauh dan begitu menjengkelkan bagi Yoongi karena dia sangat membenci ketika dia tidak mengingat apapun setelah mabuk berat.

Kehilangan kendali seperti itu bukanlah gaya Min Yoongi. Apapun yang terjadi tadi malam, setidaknya Yoongi bisa kembali ke vila dengan selamat dan tiak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan membuatnya malu nantinya. Min Yoongi benar-benar memiliki martabat yang tinggi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 35 menit di sofa, Yoongi bangkit dan segera melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan _hangover_ di kepalanya, tentu King masih terus mengikutinya sampai ke dapur.

¨ _I don't know where I should find your owner_. _And I'm too lazy to do it today_ , _since I'm really fucked up last night_. _I guess you have to stay one more night here_.¨ Kata Yoongi pada King.

Yoongi beranjak menuju ruang lukisnya di dekat balkon sambil menikmati semilir angin senja favoritnya. Yoongi mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Hoseok untuk memastikan apakah hoseok sudah sampai di Miami.

Butuh waktu lama sampai Hoseok mengangkat teleponnya. Hoseok baru mengangat setelah Yoongi mencoba untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya.

¨ _Why took so fuckin' long to pick up the phone_ , _dumbass_.¨ Kesal Yoongi.

¨ _Woah_.. _woah_.. _chill dude_. _I was on the bathroom_.¨ Sahut Hoseok.

¨ _You already there_?¨ tanya Yoongi cepat.

¨ _Yeah_. _The hotel is really nice_. _Damn_ , _you should regret this because you give this vacation on me_.¨ Kata Hoseok.

¨ _Never answer_ Namjoon' _s_ _call_. _Whatever happens, stay quiet and never let_ Namjoon _knows that you're not me_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _I_ _know I know_. _You said that lot of times already_. _I'll do whatever you said_. _Don't_ _worry_.¨ Sahut Hoseok.

¨ _Alright_ , _I'll call you again for checking_.¨ Kata Yoongi sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa mendengar respon dari Hoseok.

Setelah Yoongi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hoseok, dia segera mengambil aspirin dan kemudian bersiap untuk ke kolam renang. Kali ini dia ingin berenang, dia sama sekali belum menyentuh air laut sejak dia datang ke sini. Setidaknya dia ingin berenang terlebih dahulu di vila kemudian mencari kegiatan di pantai setelahnya.

King masih terus setia membuntutinya kemanapun Yoongi berjalan. Dia mengambil handuk dan segera bergegas menuju kolam renang. Beberapa pekerja vila menyapanya dengan ramah. Yoongi menyukai baju mereka yang terkesan benar-benar Bali. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan hidup di tempat ini, semua orang benar-benar mau tersenyum secara suka rela kepada siapapun. Bagi Min Yoongi itu sesuatu yang bodoh dan jika dia tidak ingin tersenyum maka dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Dia memasuki area kolam renang dan melihat patung Buddha yang lebih besar dari yang ada di halaman vila-nya. Patung Buddha itu berada di sudut kolam renang dengan posisi tertidur. Membawa perasaan yang tenang dan damai disertai dengan banyaknya tanaman disekitarnya membuat atmosfernya benar-benar sangat nyaman.

Sore itu tak banyak orang berada di kolam renang. Mungkin karena banyak penginapan yang langsung memiliki akses menuju pantai, maka banyak orang yang lebih menghabiskan waktu di pantai untuk senja yang lebih menarik untuk di nikmati dengan tegukan bir.

King terlihat begitu senang melihat air yang ada di kolam. Ketika Yoongi masuk ke dalam kolam King ikut berlari dan melompat ke dalam air dan berenang bersama Yoongi.

¨ _This dog is hype as fuck_ ¨ Komentar Yoongi sambil membiarkan King berenang memutarinya.

Entah kenapa Yoongi benar-benar merasa nyaman ketika King menemaninya, sudah sangat lama dia tidak memiliki anjing. Terakhir kalinya dia memiliki anjing adalah ketika dia masih berumur 7 tahun. Setelah anjingnya meninggal, Yoongi tak ingin lagi memiliki anjing.

Yoongi tidak berani memiliki jika suatu saat nanti dia akan kehilangan hal yang ia sayangi. Karena itu Yoongi terus melukis dan terus melukis. Warna membuatnya nyaman, dan lukisan baginya tidak memiliki nilai yang sama seperti hal yang ia sayangi. Lukisan bisa hilang dan hancur tetapi Yoongi bisa terus membuatnya lagi dan lagi, tapi tidak bagi sesuatu yang ia sayangi seperti Jungkook.

Dia memotret semua perasaan dan keindahan dalam lukisan. Baginya sama saja seperti sebuah kotak. Apa yang ia sukai ia masukkan ke dalamnya. Tapi keindahan yang sesungguhnya bukan kotaknya, melainkan sesuatu yang nyata yang benar-benar Yoongi sukai. Kehilangan ratusan lukisan terbaiknya tak akan membuat Yoongi sedih. Karena dia masih bisa membuatnya lagi.

Setelah merasa puas berenang, Yoongi dan King beranjak dari kolam renang. Yoongi menggantungkan handuk di lehernya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. King mengibaskan bulu-bulunya dengan kencang. Setelah itu Yoongi membawa King kembali ke vila.

Menjelang malam Yoongi melukis di balkon. Entah kenapa ia ingin melukis wajah Jungkook. Sudah sangat lama sekali dia tidak melukis Jungkook lagi, selain karena disibukkan dengan perusahaan, dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melukis lagi. Maka dari itu Yoongi membawa semua alat lukisnya ketika liburan. Karena ia ingin melukis lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga jemarinya penuh dengan warna-warna cat. Kuas-kuas tergeletak di mejanya, dan palet-palet yang penuh dengan campuran warna. Tak ada yang membuat Yoongi tenang selain mengurung diri untuk melukis. Dunia penuh warna dan imajinasi dimana Yoongi tidak memperdulikan waktu, dan hal-hal lain yang baginya merepotkan. Pikirannya hanya penuh dengan seni.

King tidur dan bersantai di samping Yoongi, tidak mencoba untuk mengganggu ketika Yoongi benar-benar fokus. Lewat tengah malam, lukisan Yoongi sudah hampir selesai. Tapi dia ingin mengambil istirahat sejenak dan merenggangkan punggungnya.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar, Yoongi membuka kulkas dan tidak menemukan apapun untuk di makan. Diapun memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu setelah dia selesai meminum kopi. King terdengar berlari dari ruang balkon menghampiri Yoongi ketika Yoongi membuka pintu.

¨ _Wait inside boy_ , _I will not gone for long_ ¨ Kata Yoongi. Tetapi King tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kaki Yoongi. ¨ _Damn_... _You're totally spoiled dog_. _You should be ashamed because a killer dog like you became this cute_ ¨ Gerutu Yoongi sambil membiarkan King berjalan keluar mengikutinya.

Yoongi mencari _groceries store_ yang masih buka 24 jam, tapi setelah berjalan sedikit jauh dia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian dia melihat ada _restaurant_ kecil yang masih buka. Yoongi-pun segera singgah kesana, dan memesan apapun yang ada disana karena perutnya benar-benar sangat lapar setelah berenang dan melukis.

Yoongi duduk di meja di ruangan dalam. _Restaurant_ itu terlihat seperti rumah dengan 4 ruangan. Pelanggan bisa memilih ruangan mana yang mereka suka, dan tiap ruangan memiliki dekorasi yang berbeda-beda. Cukup kreatif menurut Yoongi. Yoongi memilih ruangan dengan dekorasi _marine_ yang dominasi warna biru. King duduk dengan tenang di samping Yoongi.

Kemudian dia melihat dua orang berada di tangga, sepertinya mereka hendak turun. Terdengar begitu ribut. Yoongi masih belum melihat siapa yang ada di tangga itu, terlalu malas untuk Yoongi mendongak ke atas. ¨ _You can say to_ Nana _that I don't wanna come home yet_.¨ Kata seorang laki-laki dengan warna suara yang lembut.

¨ _At least call your_ Nana.¨ Sahut seorang wanita dengan suara sedikit lantang, mengingatkan Yoongi pada _ahjumma_ di kedai yang biasa ia kunjungi sehabis kerja. Dia selalu bicara dengan suara lantang kepada pelanggan yang menyapanya sambil mencuci piring di dapur.

¨ _I left my phone at_ Art' _s house_. _And forgot to pick it up_. _Just text Nana that I'm still looking for my dog_. _King still lost for days_. _I'm really worried_.¨ kata laki-laki itu.

¨ _Alright then_. _But don't make your_ Nana _worried._ ¨

¨ _Eventho I stay all day in the house_ , Nana _will still worried_.¨ Gerutu laki-laki itu

Yoongi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar nama King, ketika dia menoleh ke arah tangga di sebelahnya bersamaan dengan laki-laki itu turun dan terkejut melihat King duduk dengan kepala tidur di paha Yoongi.

¨King!¨ Seru laki-laki itu. King mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak beranjak, dia hanya menggerakan ekornya dengan semangat.

¨ _Oh my God_ , King! _Where have you been_!¨ Kata laki-laki itu sambil dengan cepat menghampiri King.

¨ _Your dog_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk masih sambil mengelus kepala King. ¨ _Glad then_. _He has been following me for days_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _Really_? _Oh I'm sorry that he's annoy you_ , _I'm looking for him everywhere_.¨

¨ _He's been a good boy anyway_. _I was about to looking for his owner_ , _but don't have time_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _Thank you so much for taking care of my dog_.¨ Kata laki-laki itu.

¨ _I still have some dog food left on my place_ , _I bought it for_ King, _so you can have it_ , _will be a waste if I throw it away_.¨

¨ _I can pay for all the dog food you already bought tho_.¨

¨ _No need to_. _It's okay_. _Your dog already give me a good company_.¨

¨ _Thank you so much_!¨ Kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum senang.

¨ _Don't lost him again_. _He's a good dog_.¨ Sahut Yoongi sambil mengelus kepala King.

laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. ¨ _You stay around here_?¨

Yoongi mengangguk. ¨ _Yes_. _Stay on private vila not far from this street_.¨ Jawab Yoongi.

¨ _Then_ , _you must be_ Min Yoongi.¨ kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum manis dan duduk di samping Yoongi sambil memangku King. Yoongi memandang laki-laki itu dengan sedikit penasaran. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan otaknya terasa seperti _De Javu_ ketika wangi _citrus_ dari laki-laki di depannya tertangkap oleh penciumannya.

Seketika itu _flashback_ ingatan ketika dia berjalan di pantai dan bertemu seseorang. Yoongi merasa bahwa dia hanya bermimpi mengenai ciuman panas yang ia akui sangat menyenangkan itu. Apakah laki-laki di depannya mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

.

Notes :

(Me myself aint smooth talker. So I speak really rude, harsh, bad, sarcasm, and vulgar)

FIRST OF ALLLLLLLLL!

Why Bali? Karena aku udah searching berbagai tempat dan tanya ke semua kenalan bule, bahwa tempat diving dan surfing terbaik adalah Indonesia. Awalnya mau ambil Miami, tapi nggak jadi setelah dihancurkan oleh testimoni temen bule yang udah pernah surfing disana. Tapi aku nggak mendeskripsi kultur bali terlalu banyak disini, soalnya aku mau tetep fokus di alur cerita

Why diving and surfing? Karena aku mau ambil tema yang beachy karena cocok sekali dengan Jimin yang topless dan membawa papan surfing. (eyaaakkkk)

Why lot of OC? Karena aku pingin kasih atmosfer bahwa ini adalah Bali dimana banyak turis. Jadi aku memang banyakin OC western-nya.

Why is not hot yet? Karena ini masih chapter satu dan ff pertama yang aku post di akun ini (bakal ada sex-nya kok. soon. just wait)

Why not one language? Karena banyaknya turis, dan ini di luar Korea, jadi lebih masuk atmosfernya kalau percakapan mereka bahasa inggris. Aku udah rundingan sama editor, dia bersabda bahwasannya nggak papa percakapannya pake bahasa inggris dan diluar percakapan pake bahasa endonesah, asalkan cara penyampaian dan ceritanya masih menarik. Jadi untuk mendukung tema dan tempat juga, aku pake percakapannya bahasa enggres.

Why Bali again? Karena sebagian dari cerita terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Especially the spanish character.

Why Gili? Karena setelah melakukan research, Bali terlalu mainstream sebenernya, jadi aku pake Gili sebagai latar.

Why this ff not dark like my genre on profile? Karena aku ingin ada sepercik cahaya sebelum bikin ff yang dark semua biar diberkahi (lol, GAK). Karena terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, dan kisahnya benar-benar secerah mentari dan berlatar beach life, makanya ff ini sedikit terasa segar seperti tegukan bir bintang.

Aku harap penjelasan nggak penting ini bisa di terima, dan seenggaknya kalian paham kenapa latarnya harus Bali dan Gili. Walaupun aslinya aku maunya di negara lain sih. Tapi semua testimoni selalu mengatakan ¨Your country is the best place.¨ Jadi, nggak ada pilihan lain.

Tapi karena ini bukan genre-ku, jadi aku mencoba semampuku untuk menuliskannya dengan bahasa yang menyegarkan, sunny, dan terasa summer dan so beachy. Untuk deskripsi karakter-karakter OC bakal di next chapter. Especially the spanish guy. Karena di dunia nyata dia bener-bener bikin ngas hanya dengan dia ngomong.

Alright. See you on next chapter, bitch. Bye!

Oh, kalau ada request what kind of enaena and kinks that ya'll prefer, just tell me on review box.


	2. PARK JIMIN

Sucking Those Lips

.

.

Rate M

.

YoonMin/YoonKook

.

Romance/Angst/BL/OOC/AU/DLDR

.

.

.

.

YoonMin's Kontol Present

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

PARK JIMIN

.

.

.

¨ _Then_ , _you must be_ Min Yoongi.¨ kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum manis dan duduk di samping Yoongi sambil memangku King. Yoongi memandang laki-laki itu dengan sedikit penasaran. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan otaknya terasa seperti _De Javu_ ketika wangi _citrus_ dari laki-laki di depannya tertangkap oleh penciumannya.

Seketika itu _flashback_ ingatan ketika dia berjalan di pantai dan bertemu seseorang dengan feromon yang kuat mulai teringat kembali. Yoongi merasa bahwa dia hanya bermimpi mengenai ciuman panas yang ia akui sangat menyenangkan itu. Apakah laki-laki di depannya mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Jantung Yoongi sedikit berpacu, tetapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat normal. ¨ _How do you know_ _my name_?¨ tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Oh come on_ , _I know everybody in this island. I lived here._ ¨ Jawabnya.

¨ _That's sounds creepy_.¨ Ujar Yoongi.

¨ _Glad I can found Korean guy here_. _I'm_ Park Jimin.¨ Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

¨ _You know I'm Korean_ , _but you're not speaking Korean to me_.¨ kata Yoongi.

¨ _You should know that I'm Korean too_ , _but you're not speaking Korean to me_. _Well_ _yeah_ , _It doesn't really matter tho_. ¨ Sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

¨ _Yes_ , _whatever_. _The point is you found your dog_.¨

¨ _By the way_ , _how long you_ _will stay_ _here_?¨ Tanya Jimin.

" _I don't know_. _Should be_ 3 _months_ , _but can be more than that_." Jawab Yoongi.

" _Already have plans spending time here_?" Tanya Jimin padanya. Perbincangan mereka terputus ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Yoongi.

" _I will pay for your meal_." Sahut Jimin.

" _No you don't have to_."

" _Shush shush_. _I'll pay for that_." Potong Jimin. " _It's my aunt's friend's place_. _I can get half price anyway_. _So_ , _what's your plan for holiday_?" Tanya Jimin sambil berpindah tempat duduk, kini Jimin duduk bersebrangan dengan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut dengan Jimin yang memandangnya dengan begitu dekat dan lekat. " _N-No_. _I didn't planning anything yet_. _Just random pick for vacation place_. _And end up here_." Jawab Yoongi sambil menikmati sesuap makanannya.

" _Really_? _Come on dude_ , _You're come to the right place_. _You can enjoy lot of things here_." Kata Jimin.

" _Actually_ , _I came here just for relaxing_ -"

" _You will be here for_ 3 _months_ , _you will not being lazy around and stay at your vila for_ 3 _months, right?_ , _I'll take you to some places and I'll show you something cool_ , _hm_?" Kata Jimin menggebu-gebu.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap balik ke arah Jimin, menatap wajah Jimin yang berbinar. Pikirannya masih melayang pada malam dimana dia mencium bibir Jimin yang merah itu. Dia masih tidak percaya jika laki-laki dengan feromon berlebihan itu adalah laki-laki bodoh yang menatapnya saat ini.

Tetapi tidak memungkiri bahwa tawaran Jimin juga cukup menyenangkan, lagipula dia akan berada disini selama 3 bulan. Dia pasti akan merasakan bosan di minggu berikutnya, mungkin dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin. Berteman dan menambah teman baru bukanlah gaya Yoongi, tapi kali ini apa boleh buat. " _Alright_. _So what you gonna suggest_?" Tanya Yoongi.

Ekspresi Jimin berubah cerah. " _Okay_ , _I'll take you for diving first_. _I know all the great places for diving around here_."

" _I'm not certified yet for do diving_." Sahut Yoongi cepat. " _And I'm not the kind of person that an-adventure-holic like you_." Tambah Yoongi.

" _Don't worry about that_. _I'm working as coach for diving and surfing here_. _If you buy the diving tour_ , _it'll a bit expensive_ , _and it'll be more expensive because you ain't certified yet_. _So I can teach you how to do it and we can go for diving, I know some guys that can take us on their boat for free_." Kata Jimin.

" _Dude_ , _you don't have to do that much for me_. _I just take care of your dog for view days tho_." Kata Yoongi menyela.

" _No no no_ , _it's okay_. _Besides, you're from the same country as me_ , _and I'm to excited to have Korean guest_."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Jimin lagi. Dia melihat ekspresi Jimin yang menginginkannya untuk mengatakan iya. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. " _Alright_. _We dive_." Jawab Yoongi.

" _Yass_! _Okay we can meet on my place for practicing how to do the diving_. _The place is also around here_." Kata Jimin bersemangat sambil memberikan kartu nama perusahaan dia bekerja kepadaYoongi. Yoongi menerima kartu nama itu dan membacanya dengan cepat. Jimin bekerja di bawah _Professional Association of Diving Instructor_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan PADI. Yoongi tidak mengira jika Jimin bekerja di tempat ini, karena Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti instruktur scuba.

" _We meet there at_ 9 _in the morning_." Kata Jimin. " _I will tell my friends to come too_."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil menyimpan kartu nama Jimin di saku jaketnya. " _Okay_. _I'll meet you there this morning_."

" _Great_. _Now I have to come back before my aunt kill me_." Kata Jimin.

" _What a brat_." Komentar Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa kecil. " _She's really overprotective_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menjadi satu garis ¨ _See ya soon_!." Jimin beranjak dari kursinya dan membawa King berjalan keluar dari _restaurant_ itu setelah membayar makanan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi segera menyelesaikan makanannya untuk segera kembali ke vila-nya.

Sedikit terasa sepi karena King sudah tak lagi mengekor di antara kakinya. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini, karena Yoongi tetap masih tidak ingin memelihara seekor anjing. Lagipula banyak sekali anjing yang bermain di pantai, jika dia bosan dia bisa bermain dengan anjing-anjing itu.

Yoongi merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur masih terbayang akan Jimin. Entah kenapa ciuman waktu itu benar-benar sedikit membebani perasaannya. Entah rasa apa yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi saat ini, hanya saja itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Karena untuk saat ini sangat sulit bagi Yoongi untuk tidak mengingat ciuman yang membuat bibirnya terasa hangat kapanpun dia teringat akan rasa ciuman itu.

Yoongi memaksa kesadarannya untuk segera hilang dan segera tidur karena dia harus menemui Jimin pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, mungkin karena tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak dan dia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan kebingungannya yang mana akan sia-sia karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan tersangka yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya.

Yoongi membuka _maps_ di ponselnya dan mengetik alamat tempat Jimin bekerja dan segera pergi kesana. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari vila-nya dan berada di jalan utama pulau tersebut, dan sesampai disana kantornya terlihat tidak terlalu besar. Jimin sudah berada di samping kantor itu menyiapkan peralatan untuk _diving_ -nya. Kemudian Yoongi segera menghampiri Jimin di dekat kolam renang.

¨ _Good morning_.¨ sapa Yoongi malas.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar. ¨ _Good morning_!¨ Sahut Jimin bersemangat yang kontras sekali dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang ¨ _I'm really curious why you always look this excited early in the morning or even in the middle of the night_. _Don't you feel tired always smiling and talk so loud like that_?¨ Kata Yoongi dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

¨ _Don't be like grumpy grandpa_. _Life is good tho_.¨ Sahut Jimin sambil tertawa dengan suaranya yang halus.

¨ _Alright_ , _what we gonna do now_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _You have to come to office first_.¨ Jawab Jimin sambil mengajak Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam kantor.

Jimin mengambil beberapa carik kertas dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. ¨ _I need you to answer the questions in this papers_. _For health check_. _And for agreement that you will follow the guidelines for diving_.¨ Kata Jimin.

Yoongi menerima kertas tersebut dan membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kertas itu seputar apakah dia memiliki penyakit pernafasan dan sebagainya.

¨ _So_ , _you just answering yes or no in each questions_. _If somehow you have some kind of diseases that prohibited for go diving_ , _then I cannot let you dive_. _And don't forget to put your name and your sign on it_.¨ kata Jimin sambil menjelaskan isi kertas itu. Yoongi mengangguk dan segera mengisi semua pertanyaan disana.

Yoongi tidak memiliki penyakit serius seputar jantung, pernafasan dan pendengaran, sehingga aman untuknya melakukan _diving_. Dia memberikan kertas itu kembali pada Jimin dan Jimin mengeceknya dengan cepat dan teliti.

¨ _Alright_. _I think you capable to do diving_. _Nice_!¨ Kata Jimin sambil menaruh kertas itu ke dalam _folder_. ¨ _Now_ , _we move to the pool and practicing how to do it_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil berjalan keluar. Yoongi hanya mengikuti Jimin sesuai instruksi.

Pertama-tama mereka harus memilih perlengkapan untuk _diving_ di dekat kolam renang. Jimin melihat keseluruhan badan Yoongi, lalu mengambil satu _diving suit_. ¨ _I think this size is fit for you_ ¨ Kata Jimin. ¨ _You can wear that now_. _I'll take the mask and the fins_ ¨ Kata Jimin sambil memilih sirip karet, sedangkan Yoongi mulai memakai _diving suit_ -nya, yang memang pas dengan ukurannya, Jimin sudah terbiasa memilihkan baju menyelam ketika bekerja, sehingga dia dengan cepat mengetahui ukuran baju menyelam untuk orang lain. Tak lama setelah itu Jimin kembali sambil membawa sirip karet, _mask_ , dan _boots_. ¨ _Try the boots first and then the fins_ , _is it fit_?¨ Kata Jimin sambil membantu Yoongi untuk memakai _boots_ -nya.

¨ _Damn_... _All these shits are really complicated_ ¨ Gerutu Yoongi yang hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah oleh Jimin.

¨ _Safety first_. _That's why it looks complicated_ , _but actually it's not that hard tho_.¨ Kata Jimin yang ditanggapi gerutuan oleh Yoongi.

¨ _This is the weight belt_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil menyabukkannya pada Yoongi.

¨Now I look ridiculous¨ Gerutu Yoongi. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke tepi kolam renang. ¨ _Alright_ , _now the heavy part_.¨ Kata Jimin. Yoongi melihat dua tabung oksigen yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jimin. Jimin dengan cepat memakai _diving suit_ -nya dan peralatan lain yang sama dengan Yoongi. Kemudian Jimin mengambil satu _buoyancy compensator_ dan memakaikannya pada Yoongi.

¨ _You really trained well for this_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi sejenak sambil tertawa dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. ¨ _Of course_ , _this is my job_.¨ Sahut Jimin ¨ _Okay_ , _we take some time and sit before put the air tank on_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil duduk di tepi kolam renang.

¨ _First_ , _you should understand the simple things like reading my hand signs when we're inside the water_. _For say_ ' _OK_ ' _or_ ' _STOP_ ' _or asking_ ' _Everything's OKAY_?', _because of course we cannot talk inside the water_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil memperagakan bahasa tubuh pada Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya.

¨ _Second_ , _whatever happens_ , _just relax_ , _no panick_. _And breathe normally_. _Don't breathe too fast and waste the oxygen on your tank_. _Just breathe from mouth and let it out from mouth or nose_.¨ Kata Jimin menjelaskan. Yoongi terus mengulang instruksi Jimin di kepalanya karena jika tidak dia pasti tidak akan selamat karena di dalam air memiliki banyak kemungkinan yang dapat membunuhnya.

¨ _And then you should know how to equalize inside the water_ , _inside the pool it would be so easy because the pool only_ 2-3 _meters deep_. _But in ocean we will dive deeper and the preasure will be lot more than in the pool_. _So you will feel super pain in both of your ears_ , _and it would be not nice_. _That's really normal_ , _so don't panick and try to equalize_.¨ Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyukai hal itu, dia sudah mempunyai bayangan akan seperti apa sakitnya.

¨ _So_ , _how to equalize is you pinch your nose like this_... _and blow it until your ears feels okay with the preasure_.¨ Jelas Jimin sambil mencubit hidungnya.

Selanjutnya Jimin menjelaskan cara-cara menggunakan tombol untuk naik ke permukaan dan untuk melepaskan oksigen ketika menenggelamkan diri. Jimin juga mengajari _hand sign_ untuk mendeskripsikan ikan-ikan yang akan mereka lihat di dalam air. Dan menjelaskan cara mengeluarkan air jika masuk ke dalam masker, atau mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke dalam mulut.

Setelah itu Jimin memasang tabung oksigen itu pada Yoongi dan memakai miliknya.

¨ _You can see how many oxygen you have with this bars_. _If it turn_ 50 _you have to tell me_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan _pressure gauge_ yang terhubung ke tabung.

Setelah itu mereka mencoba untuk mempraktikannya di dalam kolam renang. Yoongi melakukan semuanya sesuai instruksi. Walaupun awalnya semua instruksi yang Jimin katakan bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam otaknya, tetapi Jimin membimbingnya perlahan hingga dia memahami semua tata cara menyelam.

Setelah tidak mendapat masalah apapun, Jimin sudah dapat memutuskan bahwa Yoongi layak dan siap untuk _diving_ di laut. Mereka melepas tabung oksigen, _fins_ , dan _buoyancy compensator_ untuk bersiap menuju kapal. Tak lama setelah itu dua orang Bali datang untuk membawakan peralatan mereka ke kapal. Jimin berbicara dengan mereka dengan bahasa Indonesia yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian mereka segera menuju kapal.

¨ _I always do free diving like this with my friends_ , _but I think for today only you and me_.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _So you have lot of friends here_?¨

¨ _Of course_. _But my close circle only_ 5 persons. _We do lot of crazy shits together_. _Some of them have a job like me here_.¨ Jawab Jimin.

¨ _How long you lived here_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Almost_ 2 _years_.¨

¨ _That's quiet long_. _Why you have to stay long time here_. _You're not back in_ Korea?¨ Tanya Yoongi lagi. Dia sedikit tidak menyukai guncangan _speed boat_ yang benar-benar keras ini. Tapi Jimin terlihat biasa saja duduk di tepi _speed boat_ dengan guncangan keras, tapi nyatanya dia tidak bergeming ataupun jatuh dari _speed boat_.

¨ _I travelled in many countries before_. _So yes I'm not comeback in_ Korea _yet_. _But why I have to come back_? _I have the greatest job in most beautiful place in the world here_. _Well_ Costarica _also awesome_ , _but this country has lot more places for diving and surfing_. _So I don't need back to_ Korea _too soon_.¨ Jawab Jimin panjang dengan wajahnya yang berseri karena terlalu bersemangat.

¨ _Well_ , _for people like you who loves adventure_ , _it would be nice job to have because you can do the things you love almost everyday_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _And how about you_?¨ Tanya Jimin, Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya.

¨ _I don't have any story about my life_. _It's boring_.¨ Jawab Yoongi malas. Dia memang bukan pecinta petualangan seperti Jimin.

¨ _Come on_... _Even it's boring_ , _at least you should have story tho_.¨ Rengek Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafas, menerawang jauh cerita apa yang ia punya dalam kehidupannya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang muncul di benaknya. Yoongi menggeleng. ¨ _I paint_. _Everyday_. _And that's it_.¨ Kata Yoongi, sungguh konklusi yang payah.

Jimin memandang Yoongi masih dengan penuh ketertarikan ¨ _What you paint_?¨ Tanya Jimin bersemangat. ¨ _I met a lot of artists too_. _And they're so unique_!¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _I sketch building or things in free time_. _I paint people or view_. _Just some shits that caught my eyes_. _Not interesting at all_.¨ Jawab Yoongi tidak bersemangat.

¨ _Paint me_!¨ Seru Jimin bersemangat.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan malas. ¨ _Not interested_.¨ Komentar Yoongi singkat. ¨ _Come on_... _I will buy that paint_. _And_ , _and_ , _and I want you paint my_ Nana!¨ Kata Jimin masih belum kehilangan ketertarikannya.

¨ _Your_ Nana?¨ Tanya Yoongi bingung.

¨ _She's my aunt_! _Her name is_ Nana Dorothy. _We live together_. _She's the one that brought me everywhere_. _She's a teacher that teaching in many countries_ , _and_ -¨

¨ _Ey enough dude, enough_. _She's your aunt_. _That's it_. _That's kind of answer that I want, not description about your_ Nana.¨ Potong Yoongi cepat.

Jimin terawa kecil. ¨ _Okay okay_. _I just love my_ Nana, _she's my superhero_. _I love talking about her_.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _I don't wanna hear your love story with your aunt dude_.¨

¨Haha, _anyway I will meet you with my_ Nana _soon so you can paint her_.¨

¨ _Wait_ , _who said I agree to paint you or your_ Nana _tho_.¨

¨ _Come on_. _I beg you_. _I will take you to all diving spot in this country for free if you want it_. _Just for paint my_ Nana.¨ Mohon Jimin dengan mata segarisnya yang berbinar.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya ¨ _I will think about it_.¨

¨ _Okay_ , _I will contact you everyday for it_.¨ Kata Jimin, dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar ocehannya tiap hari jika dia memang benar ingin melakukannya.

¨ _In what city you stayed in_ Korea?¨ Tanya Jimin.

¨Seoul.¨

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya tetapi tidak bereaksi terlalu banyak. ¨ _And you_?¨ Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. ¨Busan.¨ Jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Yoongi mengernyit.

¨ _You look unsure_.¨ Komentar Yoongi yang ditanggapi tawa renyah oleh Jimin.

¨ _Is it_ Korea _changed a lot_?¨ Tanya Jimin.

¨ _What you mean_ ' _changed a lot_ '?¨ Sahut Yoongi.

¨ _It's been years I'm not back there_.¨ Kata Jimin. ¨ _I met_ Nana _in Korea when I was_ 10 _years old_ , _and she took me with her and changed my nationality into_ Japan, _same like her_. ¨ Lanjut Jimin. ¨ _I never visit Korea again since then_. _We back to_ Japan _sometimes to extend our visa and bla bla bla_. _But I always excited meeting Korean people_.¨

¨ _So technically_ Nana _is not your real aunt_?¨

Jimin mengangguk. ¨ _Yeah_ , _something like that_. _But I'm glad I met her_. _She's my mom figure_ , _dad figure_ , _best friend figure_ , _she's my superhero_.¨ Kata Jimin dengan manis.

Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di pikiran Yoongi pada saat itu, banyak sesuatu yang mengganjal tentang Jimin. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan itu. Bukan hak-nya untuk tahu terlalu banyak maupun ikut campur urusan Jimin dan silsilah keluarganya. Yoongi bukan orang yang terlalu ingin tahu.

¨ _She's sounds like great woman_.¨ Komentar Yoongi singkat.

Jimin tersenyum lebar.¨ _You're absolutely correct_.¨

Tak lama setelah itu _speed boat_ mulai melaju lambat karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat _diving_ , disana ada beberapa _speed boat_ dengan penumpang para turis yang juga akan menyelam. Jimin dengan cermat mengecek semua peralatannya dan peralatan Yoongi. Mereka segera memasang tabung oksigen dan masker mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk di pinggir _speed boat_ , kemudian Jimin memberi aba-aba kapan mereka akan menjatuhkan diri ke air. Yoongi sedikit gugup karena ini pertamakalinya dia melakukan _diving_.

Pada hitungan ketiga mereka menjatuhkan diri ke air. Kemudian keduanya mengambang di lautan. Jimin memastikan apakah Yoongi sudah siap untuk menyelam, Yoongi sedikit tidak yakin tapi dia memberi _hand sign_ pada Jimin bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan siap untuk menyelam.

Kemudian mereka mulai menyelam perlahan. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Yoongi menyesuaikan nafasnya dengan regulator. Jimin kembali menanyakan apakah Yoongi baik-baik saja dengan _hand sign_. Setelah memastikan pada 5 meter kedalaman mereka baik-baik saja, Jimin membawa Yoongi menyelam lebih dalam.

Yoongi mulai merasakan telinganya benar-benar terasa sakit, dan mulai panik. Dia mencoba beradaptasi dengan kedalaman dan tekanan air, tetapi telinganya masih terasa sangat sakit. Dia sudah mencubit hidungnya dan mengeluarkan nafas dari hidungnya seperti yang Jimin instruksikan sebelumnya kepadanya, tetapi rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, dan Yoongi benar-benar ingin keluar dari air secepatnya.

Jimin yang mengetahui sesuatu sedang tidak beres pada Yoongi segera menarik tangan Yoongi pelan dan menanyakan apakah telinga Yoongi terasa sakit dengan _hand sign_. Yoongi tidak menjawab dan masih terus panik dengan menarik lengan Jimin dan meremasnya dan mengajaknya untuk segera ke permukaan.

Jimin mencoba menenangkan Yoongi dan mencegahnya untuk ke permukaan karena sangat berbahaya jika Yoongi tidak tahu apakah di permukaan ada kapal yang lewat atau tidak. Rasanya Yoongi benar-benar ingin membunuh Jimin karena membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Yoongi bernafas dengan tidak teratur dengan regulatornya.

Dengan cepat Jimin mendekat dan menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi agar Yoongi menatapnya. Jimin mencoba memberi tatapan yang nyaman dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk fokus. Yoongi terdiam dan menatap mata Jimin yang entah kenapa membuatnya terasa tenang. Setelah Yoongi berhenti meronta, Jimin mencoba untuk memberikan instruksi dengan tangannya agar Yoongi bernafas dengan tenang dan mulai menyesuaikan kedalaman. Selama 5 menit Jimin terus memberi instruksi dan Yoongi mengikutinya dengan baik.

Setelah memastikan Yoongi sudah beradaptasi, dia mengajak Yoongi untuk menyelam lebih dalam. Tangan Jimin terus menuntunnya dan menggengganya dengan erat. Yoongi merasa sedikit _awkward_ , tetapi rasa sakit di telinganya membuatnya harus terus berpegangan pada Jimin.

Dia bisa melihat ada beberapa wisatawan yang juga sedang menyelam, mereka terlihat benar-benar sudah biasa menyelam. Kemudian dia merasakan Jimin menepuk tangannya dan memberikan _hand sign_ bahwa ada ikan badut yang berenang diantara coral. Entah kenapa _happy virus_ yang menguar dari Jimin membuatnya menikmati pengalaman pertamanya menyelam. Dia mulai fokus menikmati _coral_ dan ikan-ikan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Jimin juga melakukan trik-trik dengan regulatornya, dan membuat lingkaran gelembung ketika melepas regulatornya kemudian tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya pada Yoongi lalu memakai lagi regulatornya sebelum nafasnya habis.

Terkadang Yoongi masih merasakan rasa sakit di telinganya tetapi dia mencoba untuk tenang dan menyesuaikan dengan kedalaman. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke permukaan. Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk berhenti beberapa meter dari permukaan, kemudian Jimin mengeluarkan balon plastik dan meniupkan udara kedalamnya dan kemudian membiarkannya naik dan mengapung ke permukaan untuk memberi tanda kepada nahkoda _speed boat_ untuk menyusul ke tempat mereka.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit mereka mulai naik ke permukaan dan segera naik ke atas _speed boat_. Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk melepas tanki oksigen dan segera melepaskan miliknya juga.

Mereka mengambil waktu untuk bernafas sejenak, kemudian Jimin memberinya senyuman lebar. ¨ _How is it_?¨ Tanya Jimin.

¨ _Fuck you_.¨ Jawab Yoongi sedikit kesal. Jimin tertawa lepas.

¨ _My ears so fuckin' painful_.¨ Gerutu Yoongi.

¨ _It's normal_ , _it always happens on first diving_. _But once you understand how to equalize with the pressure and the depth_ , _all is fine_. _Beside_ , _you enjoy it at last tho_.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _Yeah_ , _but still_ , _I'm not big fans of adventurous shits like you_.¨ Kata Yoongi. Tapi dia akui bahwa dia memang menikmati menyelam untuk yang pertamakalinya.

¨ _Alright_ , _after this we have to dive in one more place_ , _and then we back_.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _One more_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Yes_ , _and many many more soon_. _You can do it tho_! _Just enjoy it and have fun_!¨ Kata Jimin sambil menepuk pundaknya. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Kapalpun segera pergi ke titik _diving_ selanjutnya. Jimin memberikan Yoongi satu _lunch box_ ketika kapal sudah berhenti di titik _diving_. ¨ _We eat first_. Before _your tummy gets starving_ , _it almost hit afternoon_.¨ Kata Jimin.

Yoongi menerimanya dan mulai makan bersama Jimin ¨ _So_ , _your life since you're kid is just around the sea_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. ¨ _I don't have anything to do_. _You can say I'm stupid with my bad education background_. _My world is not much_. _I don't know anything else than ocean and beach life_. Nana _always tells me lot of things outside my world_ , _because she teaches everywhere_ , _but I never seen it or experienced it by myself_ , _just by_ Nana _'s_ _story_. _My world seems small_ , _but it's more than enough for me_. _That's why_ Nana _keeps looking for teaching place that near the beach_.¨ Jawab Jimin.

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar polos dan murni ketika melihat Jimin, dia tidak melihat keserakahan, ataupun keinginan untuk mendapat hal yang lebih di mata Jimin. Dia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang ia sukai, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia ketahui. Benar-benar sesederhana dan sesimpel itu.

¨ _Your world is so different than me_.¨ Gumam Yoongi.

¨ _Tell me_.¨ Sahut Jimin, rasa ketertarikan di matanya masih belum hilang.

¨ _Nah_ , _it's too gloomy for someone so positive like you_.¨ Tolak Yoongi.

¨ _You know much more than me_ , _and I love hearing lot of things from people_. _Eventho I never do it_ , _at least I enjoy the story_.¨ Sahut Jimin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

¨ _We born in different realm_ , _kid_. _You ain't gonna like it if you know my world_. _Just stay there_ , _on your realm under the sun_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum, entah kenapa senyum Jimin selalu terlihat begitu tulus ¨ _I didn't know you that much_. _But even you said we're on different realms_ , _but there should be a place for those two realms meet_. _Just like the sun and the moon meet on twilight and dawn_.¨ Kata Jimin ¨ _So_ , _I'm pretty sure we can get to know each other more_ ¨ Lanjutnya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, dia tidak menyangka orang sepolos Jimin bisa bicara sepuitis itu. Yoongi segera menghabiskan makanannya dan mulai bersiap menyelam bersama Jimin. Dengan cekatan Jimin memasangkan lagi peralatan _diving_ Yoongi dan merekapun segera masuk ke dalam air.

Kali ini Yoongi mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan kedalaman, terkadang telinganya masih terasa sakit, tetapi dia bisa menyesuaikan dengan cepat. Penyelaman kedua terasa lebih ringan dari yang pertama, dan Yoongi benar-benar bisa menikmati semua yang ada di dalam laut bersama Jimin.

Setidaknya ini bayaran yang lebih dari cukup setelah dia memelihara King selama beberapa hari. Dan entah kenapa Jimin benar-benar bisa menghiburnya, atau memang dia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini pada para turis yang ia ajari. Tetapi bagi Yoongi, keberadaan Jimin saat ini sedikit menghiburnya dari pada menghabiskan waktu sendirian di dalam vila.

Sore itu mereka kembali ke pesisir, mereka mengembalikan semua peralatan _diving_ ke kantor dan Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi mencari _café_ dan menikmati suasana senja dengan beberapa botol bir.

¨ _I'm really starving after diving_. _I wanna order lot of foods_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil mengelus perutnya. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya untuk mencoba mengeringkannya.

¨ _You wanna go party tonight_?¨ Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu. ¨ _I don't know_.¨ Jawab Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul bahu Yoongi seolah mereka sudah benar-benar akrab. ¨ _We go party tonight_. _I'll introduce you to my friends_.¨ Kata Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafas malas. ¨ _Dude_ , _who says I wanna know your friends_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Come on_ , _they're really nice and really fun_.¨ Kata Jimin. Yoongi sudah bisa menebak orang-orang seperti apa yang berteman dengan Jimin, pasti tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Jimin. Mungkin peselancar, atau orang-orang yang orang-orang yang memiliki kehidupan di pantai, ditambah dengan kulit tan dan selalu terlihat bersemangat.

Yoongi mengikuti Jimin masuk ke sebuah _café_ yang terlihat nyaman untuk menikmati sore di pantai. Jimin memesan 2 porsi makanan dan beberapa bir untuk mereka berdua. Yoongi tidak terlalu makan banyak seperti biasanya.

¨ _How long you will stay here_?¨ Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

¨ _If_ Nana _has to teach in other country_ , _then I will leave this place_. _I'm just following_ Nana.¨ Jawab Jimin.

¨ _You must be has lot of friends everywhere_. _Since you're friendly_ , _should be easy to adapting everytime you moving_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _At first it was so hard_. Nana _helps me a lot_.¨ Kata Jimin sambil menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya. ¨ _Basicly yes I have lot of friends_. _But only_ 5 _that always with me since_ 5 _years ago_.¨ Lanjut Jimin lalu dia meneguk birnya.

¨ _So they following you moving with your_ Nana?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Nope_. _They like to travel in lot of countries_ , _hunting waves and visit lot of beaches_. _But when I stay long time in some country_ , _they will visit me for long stay too_. _I already here almost_ 2 _years_ , _one of them stay here almost_ 1 _year_ , _the other sometimes stay_ 3 _months and go to other country and back again here_. 2 _months ago one of my friend finally here_ , so _I'm really happy we're full team now._ ¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _Nice friends_.¨

¨ _Bestfriends_.¨ Koreksi Jimin sambil tersenyum manis yang dibalas dengan Yoongi yang memutar bola mata seolah Jimin benar-benar berlebihan. ¨ _We do lot of shits together_ , _sometimes they're really extreme as fuck_.¨ Tambah Jimin.

¨ _And I have to deal with_ 5 _people like you_. _What a pain in the ass tho_.¨ Gerutu Yoongi. Jimin tertawa. ¨ _Don't be like grumpy grandpa_. _I'm gonna introduce you to them_ , _so you will not alone here_. _Your short visit should be worth here_.¨ Kata Jimin yang begitu positif. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghabiskan botol birnya yang kedua, keduanya sudah benar-benar kenyang, dan terlalu nyaman untuk bergerak, sehingga mereka hanya melihat matahari mulai tenggelam lelah di garis cakrawala. Tak lama setelah itu 2 orang datang menghampiri mereka. Satu di antara mereka berambut pirang dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm, dan satu lagi berambut coklat gelap dengan tinggi hampir sama seperti si pirang, hanya saja lebih pendek beberapa senti, mungkin kurang lebih 177 cm.

¨Art! Koen! _You guys already here_!¨ Seru Jimin.

¨ _How's your diving today, mate_?¨ Tanya Pria berambut pirang itu dengan aksen London-nya yang kental.

¨ _It was great tho_.¨ Jawab Jimin. ¨ _And I want you to meet_ Yoongi.¨ Lanjut Jimin, Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya tidak terlalu formal dengan membungkukkan diri, dia tidak sedang berada di Korea dan sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak mengenal kulturnya. Si Pirang tersenyum pada Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yoongi.

¨Arthur Brooke.¨ Yoongi menjabat tangannya dan memperkenalkan namanya, disusul dengan si rambut _brunette_ , dia terlihat lebih muda daripada Arthur dan dari wajahnya terlihat lebih ramah.

¨Koen Olivier. Nice to meet you.¨ Yoongi mengangguk dan tidak repot-repot untuk membalas senyum mereka. Tanpa bertanya Yoongi sudah bisa menebak bahwa Koen berasal dari Belanda, tidak hanya karena namanya yang khas, tetapi juga aksen Belanda-nya yang terdengar jelas.

Yoongi merasa mengingat suara dan aksen Arthur, Yoongi yakin laki-laki dengan aksen _british-australian_ yang ia dengar ketika mabuk di _bar_ adalah Arthur.

¨ _Where's the others_?¨ Tanya Jimin.

¨ _I think they still in other bar_. _They will catch up real soon_.¨ Jawab Arthur.

Jimin mengangguk. ¨ _I'm gonna order some beers_.¨ Sahut Arthur sambil berdiri dari kursi yang baru saja dia duduki. ¨Koen, _you want some beers too_?¨ Tanya Arthur sebelum beranjak.

¨ _I think it's better if you order tower_. _We can split the bill like always_.¨ Jawab Koen.

¨ _Okay_. _big tower_ San Miguel _then_.¨ Kata Arthur sambil berjalan ke arah _bar_.

¨ _So_ , _I heard about you earlier_ , _The-Not-Friendly-Korean-Guy that arrived view days ago_ , _it's you_. _I didn't expect that we will meet tho_.¨ Kata Koen memulai percakapan. ¨ _But I'm not surprise because you with_ Jimin _now_.¨

Yoongi mengernyit. ¨ _The-Not-Friendly-Korean-Guy_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

Koen tertawa kecil. ¨ _I heard about you_. _The Blonde Korean guy that never smiles_.¨ Sahut Koen. Yoongi menatap Jimin seolah menuduh bahwa Jimin sudah menceritakan banyak hal kepada temannya mengenainya. Jimin yang mengerti tatapan Yoongi segera menggeleng. ¨ _I didn't say anything to him or to anyone_.¨ Sergah Jimin cepat.

Yoongi menatap ke arah Koen lagi. ¨ _Yes_ , _Jimin didn't say anything to me_ , _I know it from someone_. _Well_ , _that's not important tho_. _Jimin must be happy because he meet other Korean people_.¨ Kata Koen.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. ¨ _And probably he can hang with us_! _Since we're full team now_ , _we can dive and surf in many places_.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _That's nice idea_. _But we still need to wait_ Ben _back from_ Nusa Penida. He _visit his friends there and go for dive till tomorrow_.¨ Kata Koen.

¨ _I didn't know he's on_ Nusa Penida.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _I met him in beach this morning just before he go_.¨

Yoongi kembali meminum bir-nya dan hanya bisa menyimak ketika mereka berbicara. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun yang mereka bicarakan.

¨ _So_ , Yoongi. _you interested to go with us_?¨ Tanya Koen.

Yoongi meneguk birnya dan kembali mengendikkan bahu sambil menatap Koen. ¨ _Well_ , _of course I'm not interested at all_. _But_ , _since I don't have anything to do_ , _so I'm okay with anything_.¨ Jawab Yoongi. Koen tertawa. ¨ _The way you talk is so sassy_. _Now I know why they call you The-Not-Friendly-Korean-Guy_.¨ Komentar Koen yang tak digubris oleh Yoongi.

¨ _Don't call him that_ , Koen. _He's nice tho_.¨ Bela Jimin.

¨ _Okay okay_. _I'm sorry_. _I will call him_ Yoongi.¨ Kata Koen. Dan kemudian Arthur datang kembali dan duduk di samping Koen.

¨ _What I missed_?¨ Tanya Arthur.

¨ _Nothin' just not important chit-chat_.¨ Sahut Koen.

¨Yoongi, _can you do surfing_?¨ Tanya Arthur. Yoongi meminum birnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Arthur.

¨ _I never surf before_. _Actually I'm not beach addict_. _So_ , _I never experienced what you guys always do in daily basis here_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _I can teach you to do surfing_!¨ Sambar Jimin cepat dan bersemangat.

¨ _Did I said I wanna learn it_?¨ Gerutu Yoongi mengkoreksi.

¨ _It would be fun_ , _you're gonna like it_ , _trust me_.¨ Kata Jimin. ¨ _Since_ _we wait_ Ben _back tomorrow_ , _we can go surf in the morning_. _I will teach_ Yoongi _how to do it_.¨ Tambahnya.

¨ _Yap_! _Nice_.¨ Sahut Koen cepat yang juga disetujui oleh Arthur. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, dia benar-benar terseret ke dunia mereka. Dengan Jimin yang selalu bersemangat memutuskan ini itu dengan sendirinya, Yoongi tidak bisa protes terlalu banyak, meskipun pada kenyataannya Yoongi pasti akan menggerutu sepanjang hari kepada Jimin. Tetapi hanya mereka yang ia kenal disini, sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain.

Kemudian datanglah dua orang pria. Yoongi terkejut melihat pria _spanish_ yang ia temui di _bar_ beberapa hari lalu. Dia memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Koen dan rambut coklat gelap, hanya saja memiliki kulit yang lebih _tan_ , dengan ciri khas janggut orang spanyol yang membuatnya semakin kharismatik, dia memiliki mata yang indah untuk ukuran seorang pria, tapi struktur wajahnya yang tegas membuatnya terlihat tetap maskulin.

Pria yang datang bersamanya terlihat lebih diam karena memiliki pembawaan yang berbeda dengan pria _spanish_ itu, berkharisma tetapi terlihat begitu tenang, dengan memiliki rambut yang agak panjang yang ia ikat _apple head_ , sehingga kesan kharismanya semakin bertambah. Yoongi masih tidak bisa menebak dari mana asal pria itu.

¨Caesar! Dominik! _Nice timing_.¨ Seru Jimin.

¨ _Sorry_ , _I'm a bit late_. _There's some problems about my surf board that my friend's borrow_.¨ Kata Caesar sambil merangkul leher Jimin perlahan dan mencium kening Jimin.

¨ _That's okay tho_.¨ Sahut Jimin masih dengan senyum kekanakannya.

Yoongi masih terdiam tidak mencoba bicara, dia mencoba tidak memperdulikan hubungan Jimin dengan Caesar yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Selain itu Yoongi benar-benar berharap Caesar tidak mengingat jika mereka pernah bertemu di _bar_ beberapa hari lalu. Akan sedikit _awkward_ bagi Yoongi jika Caesar mengingatnya. Meskipun pada hakikatnya Caesar-lah yang harusnya merasa _awkward_ karena Yoongi melihatnya berciuman dengan laki-laki lain.

¨ _Hey_ , _what's up_!¨ Sapa Caesar sambil memberi senyum hangat pada Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, Yoongi masih ingat betul aksen _spanish_ -nya, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Caesar adalah pria yang ia temui di _bar_. ¨Caesar Abraham. _You can call me_ Caesar, _or_ Abe. _Whatever you want_.¨

Yoongi menjabat tangan Caesar yang tegas. ¨Min Yoongi.¨

¨ _Nice to meet you_ Yoongi. _And this is my friend_ , Dominik.¨ Kata Caesar sambil memperkenalkan pria dengan rambut _apple head_ itu.

Pria itu mengangguk dengan sopan sambil menjabat tangan Yoongi. ¨Dominik Ulrick.¨ Sekarang Yoongi ingat, sepertinya dia adalah Dominik yang diceritakan laki-laki yang dibawa oleh Caesar. Pria Jerman yang kuat dalam alkohol.

Tapi jika mengingat negaranya, semua orang juga paham jika orang-orang Jerman termasuk orang-orang yang kuat dalam minum alkohol. Yoongi tidak menyangka akan masuk ke dalam lingkaran orang-orang ini. Bagi seseorang yang sudah lama tidak peduli dengan sosialiasasi maupun pertemanan, Yoongi sedikit tidak terbiasa untuk dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi berada dekat dengan orang-orang yang benar-benar suka bersosialisasi seperti mereka.

Jimin mulai memberitahu kepada yang lain mengenai rencana untuk _diving_ dan _surfing_ ke banyak tempat bersama Yoongi dan sekaligus karena mereka berlima berada di tempat yang sama, sehingga tidak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk mengeksplor pantai dan lautan bersama. Sedikit demi sedikit Jimin selalu menarik Yoongi dalam pembicaraan dan membuat Yoongi untuk terus sibuk berbicara dan menjelaskan hal-hal yang terkadang tidak penting yang Jimin tanyakan padanya.

Koen, Jimin, dan Caesar mendominasi banyak percakapan dikarenakan mereka sendiri memang mudah bergaul, tapi tak membuat Dominik dan Arthur terasing, mereka tetap bercanda dan bercerita banyak hal. Baru kali ini Yoongi berkumpul dengan orang-orang seberisik mereka, walaupun faktanya mereka bukannya berisik, melainkan asyik dalam pembicaraan dan memiliki ide-ide yang yang unik dan menantang.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pindah menuju pantai, disana ada _beach party_ yang di adakan sebuah _bar_. Yoongi benar-benar merasakan semangat mereka yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berpesta. Melihat mereka yang selalu bersemangat saja sudah membuat Yoongi lelah. Mereka benar-benar memiliki banyak energi untuk bersenang-senang.

¨ _I think I will get some liquor_.¨ Kata Dominik sambil berjalan ke arah _bar_. ¨ _The music gets more intense now_ ¨ tambahnya.

¨ _What you gonna have_ , Dominik?¨ Tanya Arthur.

Dominik mengendikkan bahunya. ¨ _I'm up with anything actually_.¨ Jawab Dominik sambil berhenti dan menunggu apa Arthur akan titip pesanan padanya, lalu dia melihat ke arah teman yang lain. ¨ _What you guys want_?¨ tanya Dominik.

Koen tersenyum nakal ¨ _It depends how much we gonna drunk tonight_!¨ Cetusnya. Yang dibalas dengan seringai kecil oleh Dominik. ¨ _You know I'm always okay when it comes to alcohol_.¨ Sahut Dominik.

¨ _I'm okay_. _But don't be so sloshed_ , _we will surf tomorrow_.¨ Sahut Arthur.

¨Yoongi, _you want drink too_?¨ tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

Yoongi berfikir sejenak, dia benar-benar malas jika harus sempoyongan kesana kemari, tapi tawaran alkohol adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk di tolak di dunia. Kemudian dia mengangguk kepada Jimin. ¨ _Yeah_ , _I think I want some alcohol too_.¨ Jawab Yoongi.

¨ _Alright_ , _we drink tonight_.¨ Caesar memutuskan yang dibalas sorakan semangat oleh Koen.

¨Bacardi?¨ Tanya Dominik.

¨ _Yes_ , _and get_ Jägermeister _too_.¨ Sebut Koen cepat. Sepertinya dia yang paling bersemangat untuk mabuk malam ini.

¨ _You really excited to drunk but why you want_ Jäger.¨ Sindir Arthur.

¨ _It would be nice to have something a bit sweet tho_. _And beside_ , _you said it's better if we aint drink so much for surfing tomorrow_.¨ Sahut Koen sambil tersenyum lebar.

¨ _Okay okay_ , _I will grab it on the bar_.¨ Potong Dominik dan segera berlalu.

¨ _So all of you is heavy drinker_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _Surely_ , _Dominik is_.¨ Jawab Caesar. ¨ _That motherfucker is_ 50% _German_ , 25% _Scottish_ , and 25% _Irish_. _So you know what it means_. _But for us_ , _we drink a lot_. _But if compares to_ Dominik, _we totally lost_.¨ Kata Caesar.

¨ _Okay_ , _that's pretty lit_. _Guess He's lucky came from parents from alcoholic countries_.¨ Komentar Yoongi.

¨ _You know what_ , _the other day he suddenly challenge us to drink_. _And we don't know where he got a fuckin'_ Bruichladdich X4+3 Quadrupled _original from_ Scotch.¨ Kata Koen. ¨ _A fuckin'_ Bruichladdich X4+3 Quadrupled!¨ Ulangnya hiperbola. ¨ _We were so fucked up that night_.¨ Cerita Koen yang memberi penekanan pada nama alkohol yang dilarang di jual bebas itu, kemudian disambut tawa oleh yang lain karena mengingat kejadian hari itu.

¨ _I tried my best that time_. _At the_ 10 _th shot_ , _it starts hit me_ , _and I stop at_ 12 _th_.¨ Cetus Caesar. ¨ _I need to stop before I got wasted_.¨

¨ _I'm give up at_ 6 _th_. _It's too strong for me_. _I enjoying my high after that, I don't remember anything after so wasted that night_.¨ Kata Jimin.

 _'So that's explain a lot the other day.'_ batin Yoongi.

¨Dominik _had to take_ Ben _back because_ Ben _was pushing it too far_ , and _dead drunk after that_. _He's so wasted_.¨ Sahut Arthur. ¨ _But_ Dominik _still winning_ , Ben _tried hard for nothin'_ , _He should know_ Dominik _will win that challenge_.¨ Tambahnya.

¨ _What happened to you after that_ , Art?¨ Tanya Jimin yang sepertinya lupa apa yang terjadi pada temannya pada waktu itu.

¨ _Well_ , _I'm still a bit sobber_. _And I slept after my last shot_ , _because I know y'all asses will wasted_ , _so I save my energy_. _When I wake up I saw_ Koen _and_ Ben _already_ _dead_. _And I told_ Dominik _to send_ Ben _back_. _And I didn't find the rest_. Dominik _said you guys went to toilet but never return_.¨ Cerita Arthur, dan Koen tertawa terbahak.

¨Jerome _dragged me to other pub after saying take me to the toilet_.¨ Sahut Caesar.

¨ _Well_ , _at least I found you_ , Abe. _And force you to find_ Jimin. _So I'm back while dragging_ Koen _to his place_. _So_ , _you guys already know that how pain in the ass y'all when wasted_. _So_ , _don't do it tonight_.¨ Lanjut Arthur mengakhiri sesi ceritanya.

¨ _Well_ , _I'm sorry_. _I'm not remember after I went to toilet_ , _really_.¨ Kata Jimin.

¨ _Don't do it again_. _Your_ Nana _will kill us if something happens to you_.¨ Sahut Arthur.

¨Jerome _said he's so fucked up_. _He texted me the next day_ , _he got really bad hangover_. _And can't do anything for two days_.¨ Cerita Koen.

Tiba-tiba Dominik datang menyela ¨ _I heard my name being called view times_.¨ Katanya sambil membawa dua botol alkohol.

¨ _Yes_ , _we were talking about your alcoholic ass_.¨ Sahut Koen.

¨ _Why not talking about_ Jimin _'s ass_? _I believe it's beautiful object to talk too_.¨ Sahut Dominik yang di balas tawa oleh yang lain. Jimin hanya tersenyum malu. ¨ _Let's get some table_. _And drink this shits_.¨ Lanjut Dominik.

Mereka segera duduk dan pelayan _bar_ segera memberikan beberapa gelas dan sloki dan _bucket ice_.

¨ _Alright_ , _here we go_!¨ Seru Koen sambil membuka botol alkohol.

¨ _Don't get too wasted_ , Koen.¨ Sahut Dominik pelan mengingatkan.

¨ _I will not_. _Just relax_. _You guys should worried about_ Jimin. _He's sometimes sneaky ass bastard that drink a lot without we notice it_.¨ Kata Koen.

¨ _No I'm not like that tho_. _Well_ , _sometimes I do it too much_ , _but mostly I'm not that sneaky_.¨ Tolak Jimin dengan ekspresinya yang lucu. Caesar mengacak pelan rambut Jimin dan merangkul bahunya. ¨ _I got_ Jimin. _I will not let him too wasted_.¨ Sahut Caesar.

Arthur membagi semua sloki, Yoongi mengambil sloki nya, sudah lama dia tidak meminum alkohol. Setelah semua memegang slokinya masing-masing, Caesar mengamangkat slokinya. ¨ _Cheers_.¨ Serunya. semua mengangkat sloki dan bersulang.

¨ _Prost_!¨ Seru Koen lantang. Yoongi merasakan sedikit panas di tenggorokannya setelah _one_ - _shot_. Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak memusingkan jiwa _Grinch_ yang ada pada dalam dirinya, dengan membenci semua hal. Yoongi memilih untuk menikmati alkoholnya dengan para badut-badut bodoh yang ia benci ini.

¨So _,_ Yoongi. _What's your job_?¨ Tanya Caesar.

Yoongi ingin sekali menjawab bahwa pekerjaannya adalah menggerutu dan membenci setiap orang yang ia temui. ¨ _I work as director on business company in_ Seoul.¨ Jawab Yoongi sambil menuang Bacardi ke dalam slokinya.

¨ _Woah_ , _really_? _That's great job_.¨ Sahut Caesar.

¨ _But I'm planning to retire soon_.¨ Tambah Yoongi cepat.

¨ _Why_? _I think you ain't old enough to quit a nice job like that, mate_.¨ Tanya Arthur.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu. ¨ _It's not the kind of job that I want_.¨ Jawab Yoongi sepele. Lagipula tanpa bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Jeon, Yoongi masih bisa hidup dengan sangat layak sebagai seniman. Selain itu dia juga menggelar banyak kontes dan _workshop_ seni setiap bulannya.

¨ _So what you do then_?¨ Tanya Koen pada Yoongi kemudian meminum Bacardi di slokinya. ¨Jimin, _you want some snacks_? _French fries or something_?¨ Tanya Koen cepat pada Jimin ketika pelayan _bar_ lewat. Jimin menganggukkan kepala cepat dan Koen segera memanggil pelayan itu dan memesan dengan cepat.

¨ _I do art_.¨ Jawab Yoongi.

¨ _So you're an artist_?¨ Tanya Caesar.

¨ _Just a hobby_. _Not more than that_.¨ Yoongi ingin sekali menjawab bahwa dia menjadi seniman hanya untuk menghindari bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, sehingga dia bisa fokus melakukan sesuatu tanpa di ganggu siapapun.

¨ _Ï'm planning to meet him with_ Nana, _I want him paint my_ Nana.¨ Potong Jimin cepat.

¨ _Well_ , _that would be a great idea_. Nana _loves art so much_.¨ Sahut Caesar.

¨ _Yeah_ , _Nana would be happy meeting_ Yoongi.¨ Kata Jimin sambil tertawa senang.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. ¨ _I did not said that I want to paint your_ Nana, Jimin. _I said I will think about it_.¨ Gerutu Yoongi

Caesar mengambil satu _shot_ Bacardi lagi, dan sedikit mengernyit ketika cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya dengan cepat. ¨ _Probably you will say yes after meet his_ Nana.¨ Kata Caesar sambil menaruh gelas slokinya di meja, disusul oleh Dominik.

¨ _Why_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

Koen tersenyum nakal. ¨ _She's really hot as fuck_! _Everyone loves_ Nana Dorothy.¨ Celetuk Koen yang di balas oleh tatapan tajam oleh Jimin.

¨ _I'll kick your ass if you try to flirt with my_ Nana, Koen.¨ Ancam Jimin.

¨ _Chill_ Jimin, _I probably flirt you instead of your_ Nana.¨ Balas Koen sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin.

¨ _Stop it_ , Koen!¨ Gerutu Jimin.

¨ _I will think about it_. _If somehow I want to paint her_ , _then I will surely paint her tho_. _Don't be so rush_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

Mereka kembali meminum Bacardi dengan sedikit cepat dari biasanya. Yoongi menikmati alkoholnya tanpa mencoba membaur dengan yang lain, jika dia tidak ingin bicara maka dia tidak akan bicara.

¨ _I'm gonna get some chic_.¨ Kata Dominik sambil berjalan menuju kerumunan dansa, dari awal memang Dominik sudah menandai target wanita yang ia suka. Dominik sangat kharismatik, dia dengan mudah mendapatkan siapapun yang dia inginkan, tetapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan bakatnya itu.

¨Dominik _already starts_? _Not fair_!¨ Protes Koen. ¨ _I'm gonna get someone too tonight_.¨ Lanjut Koen sambil meminum satu _shot_ Bacardi-nya.

¨ _You ain't gonna hunt some pussy_ , Abe?¨ tanya Arthur pada Caesar. Caesar hanya menggeleng sambil menarik bahu Jimin agar lebih dekat dengannya. ¨ _I have to take care of my_ Jimin.¨ Jawabnya.

Jimin menyikut perutnya pelan. ¨ _You sound like_ Nana. _I can take care of myself_.¨ Sahut Jimin yang dibalas senyum oleh Caesar.

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diantara Caesar dan Jimin, hubungan mereka memang terlihat seperti sahabat. Tapi ada sesuatu yang melebihi itu yang Yoongi tidak ketahui. Caesar dan Jimin terlihat lebih spesial. Tapi Yoongi yakin mereka bukan kekasih melihat Caesar yang juga pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

Jimin menuang Bacardi ke dalam slokinya, dan segera meminumnya. Jimin sudah memastikan untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan ketika minum untuk malam ini mengingat besok dia harus mengajari Yoongi untuk berselancar, dia ingin berada di perfoma yang baik.

¨Caesar.¨ Panggil Yoongi. ¨ _When the first time you met_ Jimin?¨ Entah kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin tahu mengenai hal itu. Caesar menoleh ke arah Yoongi lalu tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat kapan dia pertamakali bertemu dengan Jimin.

¨ _I don't know_ Jimin _want me to tell the story or no_.¨ Jawab Caesar sambil melihat ke arah Jimin disampingnya.

¨ _Why_?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

¨ _It was embarassing_!¨Potong Jimin cepat. Caesar tertawa kecil.

¨ _Well_ , _short story_ , _we met around_ 5 _or_ 6 _years ago_. _In_ Sayulita, Mexico. _It was our short visit_. _We met inside the wave_ , _he fell from boat_ , _and I tried to help him_. _And at night_ , Jimin _was drunk and doing stupid shit_. _That's how we met_.¨ Kata Caesar dengan aksennya yang kuat di huruf R.

Yoongi mengangguk. ¨ _Stupid shit_ , _huh_.¨ Komentarnya sambil menuang Bacardi yang tersisa di dalam botol. Caesar mengangguk sambil tertawa, Jimin terlihat diam dan malu, entah apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Tapi yang pasti sangat memalukan bagi Jimin.

¨ _And how about you_ , Art?¨ Tanya Yoongi.

Arthur mengendikkan bahu lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin ¨ _Is it_ 3 _years ago_?¨ Tanya Arthur pada Jimin.

¨ _I think so_. 3 _years ago_ , _the end of the year_.¨ Jawab Jimin sambil mengangguk.

¨ _So it's_ 3 _years ago_ , _we joined surfing competition_ , _and he was one of the best among the others_ , _people were shook seeing young boy from Korea performing really good surfing techniques_. _And we became friends after I beat some punks that wanted to steal his surfing board_.¨ Cerita Arthur.

¨ _We are all meet because of beach_.¨ Kata Jimin. ¨It _was so nice having them as bestfriend_. _We ain't expect we will became friends and keep in touch since then_.¨ Tambah Jimin.

¨ _Nice friendship_.¨ Komentar Yoongi singkat.

¨ _You looks like you're not like it tho_.¨ Sahut Arthur sambil tertawa. ¨ _You never have friends, mate_?¨ Tanyanya.

¨ _Nope_.¨ Jawab Yoongi tidak peduli.

¨ _That's why_...¨ Kata Arthur sambil mengangguk. ¨ _So what are you_? _Kinda like the lonely_ The Grinch _or something_?¨ Sindir Arthur bercanda.

¨ _Maybe_. _But lucky that_ The Grinch _still has a dog_. _Because mine is dead_.¨ Jawab Yoongi tak kalah sarkastik.

¨ _Man_ , _come on_. _What's wrong with you_. _At least you must be have one friend_.¨ Sahut Caesar sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan.

¨ _I just don't like people_. _They're too distracting and always pain in the ass_. _And I don't like something that really disturbing_.¨ Kata Yoongi.

¨ _Alright_. _You're officially_ The Grinch.¨ Sahut Arthur.

¨ _Maybe because you still not meet the right people to get inside your circle_.¨ Kata Jimin yang lebih terdengar positif.

Yoongi menggendikkan bahu. ¨ _Maybe_.¨

Musik mulai semakin keras dan lebih banyak orang datang, Mereka sudah menghabiskan sebotol Bacardi dan Jägermeister, Arthur memutuskan untuk berdansa dengan yang lain, disusul dengan Caesar dan Jimin. Yoongi memesan dua botol bir dan masih tidak tertarik untuk ikut pada kerumunan. Dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian ataupun berdesakan dengan banyak orang meskipun musik benar-benar sangat meriah.

Beberapa wanita menghampiri Yoongi untuk mengajak berdansa, tetapi Yoongi tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia sudah tidak melihat Koen dan Dominik, mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke tempat mereka dan melakukan seks dengan wanita yang mereka ajak tadi.

Ketika Yoongi hendak memesan bir lagi, dia melihat Caesar dan Jimin bercumbu begitu panas di tengah kerumunan. Entah mengapa Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman melihat hal itu. Ada perasaan Yoongi ingin memiliki ciuman itu lagi. Ciuman yang begitu panas dan adiktif. Caesar menarik Jimin lebih dekat dan merengkuh Jimin lebih erat dengan lumatan yang lebih dalam ciumannya.

Jimin hanya mengikuti gerakan Caesar dan terlihat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, membiarkan Caesar mendekapnya dan mendominasinya, terlihat sudah terbiasa, intens, mendominasi, sangat bergairah, dan begitu dalam. Ciri khas ciuman seorang _Spanish_. Jimin menarik kemeja Caesar meminta lebih, Caesar menangkup wajah Jimin masih tidak ingin memutuskan ciumannya. Tak ada perlawanan berarti dari Jimin karena memang ini yang dia inginkan. Hanya melihatnya saja Yoongi bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jimin mengeluarkan desahan diantara ciuman itu diantara nafas memburu yang penuh dengan nafsu, sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika mencium Jimin waktu itu.

Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah memang mereka sedang terbawa suasana atau memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Yoongi segera mengambil birnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Dia masih harus berurusan dengan Jimin pagi ini. Yoongi yakin Caesar yang akan membawa pulang Jimin malam ini.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

BITCH I'M BACKKKK!

Well, I'm glad that my story got lil bit attention and good feed back from ya'll, eventho just a lil bit, but at least ya'll ENJOY MY STORY. So I have to say THANK YOU YA'LL. Ya'll asses are the best, ya'll bitches are lit, love ya'll!

Let's take a while and lemme explain some shit again here; *took a deep breath*

So, why I took so damn long for update?

Bitch, I'm doin lot of fuckin research and go to Bali and Lombok by myself to know the background and the place by myself. Ya'll would not believe I came in lot of tourism places just asking some lame shit about beaches and shit, and got lot of booklets and brochures from lot of places for references. Because I went to Nusa Lembongan for view days before I decided making this story, and that's not enough information for make further story. So I have to re-explore again in Bali and Lombok, especially in Gili Trawangan which is the main place of this story.

So, how's Gili Trawangan?

I'm gonna say it here that Gili is moslem island, different with Lembongan and Bali. No dogs in streets or beaches. No flower or incense on front of people's door. So, it's totally different culture. But back in Bali even in mall people do that. But I enjoy my time in Gili, frickishly awesome. LEGIT AS FUCK. Party people everywhere. That is same as I expected, love this party life. HALELLUJAH!

And how about the other research?

Well bitch, I took lot of fuckin pictures of lot of places I have been visit. And I still don't want to making a story without REAL FACTS, making out some shit that's not true isn't my style, especially about background of the story. SOOOO I want make all the things here as real as possible (except the view character of course. Ya'll know its fuckin fanfiction). So If in the next chapter I mentioning some of the name of bar or café, it's totally real, and it's exist in the island.

Why takes so long?

BITCH, I'M STUDYING SURFING AND RESEARCH FOR THIS SHIT. Bc in this story everything is about beach (the things that so new to me) I have to learn lot of shit. Ya'll don't know how much I'm struggling to learn surfing, the names of the techniques and how to choose surfing boards. THIS SHIT TORTURE MY BRAIN. So I hope I can explain well about it laterr in this story. Because for diving, I already done it before in real life, so, explaining about diving is so much easier than explaining about surfing.

About OC?

So, like what I mentioned before. Jimin has 5 bestfriends (OC) but only 1 that I didn't mention YET. As you know it's Ben. So, I have some problems with him. There's 2 persons in REAL LIFE that I want to make as Ben. (as you know, some of this story is fuckin true story. And all OC is based from true people in real life.) I don't wanna make ya'll confuse bc lot of OC if I put one more. So I have to choose. But it's fuckin difficult choice! I let ya'll know when I alrdy made up my mind.

Who is this motherfucker Jerome?

So, Jerome is cameo in this story, just a guy that Jimin and friends met in the island, and he hooked up with Caesar.

How about some readers can't imagine the OC in this story?

FIRST OF ALLLLLLL, I want ya'll have WILD FANTASY and imagine everything in this story as detail as possible in ya'll mind. (even I know my skill on writing not as good as George R.R Martin that can write everthing so fuckin detail) But this shit is part of the true story, so I want ya'll can understand the OC real good. And I know ya'll is fuckin KPOP addict. So probably some of ya'll having difficulties to imagine some people with different charateristics and different countries or probably some of ya'll don't care about it. BUT BITCHHHH, I MAKE A BESTWAY FOR YA'LL TO KNOW THE EXACT FACE AND WHAT KIND OF PERSON THAT OC HAS, by Open Chat in Kakao Talk. Just visit my bio and copy the open chat link or ya'll can search hastag in public search open chat (the hastag also on my bio). After that, hit me up in Kakao Talk, and I'll send ya'll the kind of the OC's character has and also the face (I will not send the real picture of the real person for the privacy reason. But I met lot of person that can qualify as them, with same kind of face characteristic, TO HELP YA'LL IMAGINING). And I can also send some picture of the places. (for example, Ya'll can ask me the picture of the place when Yoongi visit the bar, or the café and some shit). Ya'll can also ask me lot of shits. Because I was KPOP addict too, but I quit it now (and now just making FF only), since I lived among foreigner and I want to spread virus that foreigner in lot of different countries also HAVE DIFFERENT KIND OF CHARISMA and can make ya'll pussy's wet. I mean, if ya'll wanna know further like imagine how wild if somehow someone like Zac Efron fuck ya'll and moan a dirty shit on ya'll ears, then ya'll know what I mean about their charisma. KPOP celebrities also have it, that's why WE LOVE JIMIN ASS and YOONGI SWAG AURA. But ya'll have to know about other shit too. Just to teach ya'll how to have wild imagination. LOL. I'm so bad influence. I'm pervert person. Sorry not sorry. Next question please!

Why your FF still have no good in grammar?

BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M SUCK AT GRAMMAR OKAY. I'M SORRY. BUT I DO MY BEST. LOVE YA'LL

Oh and I read that some of ya'll loves DADDYBABYKINK. Bitch me also into that kinks. But can ya'll wait until I have new story? Because in this story I can't make that because of the genre of the story. BUT I DO APPRECIATE THAT, BITCH I LOVE YA'LL WILD ASSES.

Tell me more in review box. I'll teach ya'll to get dirty. Ups. I mean let's talk about our lovely YoonMin. Hit me up BITCHHHH. See ya'll next chapter.


	3. MIN YOONGI

Sucking Those Lips

.

.

Rate M

.

YoonMin/YoonKook

.

Romance/Angst/BL/OOC/AU/DLDR

.

.

.

.

YoonMin's Kontol Present

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

MIN YOONGI

.

.

.

Musik mulai semakin keras dan lebih banyak orang datang, Mereka sudah menghabiskan sebotol Bacardi dan Jägermeister, Arthur memutuskan untuk berdansa dengan yang lain, disusul dengan Caesar dan Jimin. Yoongi memesan dua botol bir dan masih tidak tertarik untuk ikut pada kerumunan. Dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian ataupun berdesakan dengan banyak orang meskipun euforia musik sudah benar-benar naik.

Beberapa wanita menghampiri Yoongi untuk mengajak berdansa, tetapi Yoongi tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia sudah tidak melihat Koen dan Dominik, mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke tempat mereka dan melakukan seks dengan wanita yang mereka ajak tadi.

Ketika Yoongi hendak memesan bir lagi, dia melihat Caesar dan Jimin bercumbu begitu panas di tengah kerumunan. Entah mengapa Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman melihat hal itu. Ada perasaan Yoongi ingin memiliki ciuman itu lagi. Ciuman yang begitu panas dan adiktif. Caesar menarik Jimin lebih dekat dan merengkuh Jimin lebih erat dengan lumatan yang lebih dalam ciumannya.

Jimin hanya mengikuti gerakan Caesar dan terlihat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, membiarkan Caesar mendekapnya dan mendominasinya, terlihat sudah terbiasa, intens, mendominasi, sangat bergairah, dan begitu dalam. Ciri khas ciuman seorang _Spanish_. Jimin menarik kemeja Caesar meminta lebih, Caesar menangkup wajah Jimin masih tidak ingin memutuskan ciumannya. Tak ada perlawanan berarti dari Jimin karena memang ini yang dia inginkan. Hanya melihatnya saja Yoongi bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jimin mengeluarkan desahan diantara ciuman itu, diantara nafas memburu yang penuh dengan nafsu, sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika mencium Jimin waktu itu.

Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah memang mereka sedang terbawa suasana atau memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Yoongi segera mengambil birnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Dia masih harus berurusan dengan Jimin pagi ini. Yoongi yakin Caesar yang akan membawa pulang Jimin malam ini.

Tak ada rasa cemburu ataupun rasa kesal pada Yoongi, tak ada ruang di hatinya untuk orang lain, dia sudah menutup hatinya pada apapun. Jungkook sudah menjadi pelajaran yang sangat jelas bagi Yoongi untuk tidak menyayangi dan mencintai apapun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kembali ke vila-nya, tak ada King yang menyambutnya seperti kemarin. Dia melempar botol bir-nya yang sudah kosong sembarangan di halaman vila-nya. Waktunya untuk istirahat dan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jikalau Jimin dan Caesar memang memiliki hubungan yang istimewa tidak akan mengganggu Yoongi. Jimin bukanlah siapapun baginya, begitu juga yang lain. Dan Yoongi sangat paham bahwa dia juga bukan siapapun bagi mereka.

Pagi itu Yoongi terbangun ketika bel di vila-nya berbunyi. Yoongi sedikit menggerutu karena _cleaning service_ datang untuk membersihkan tempatnya. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuka pintunya dan mengatakan agar mereka membersihkan tempatnya 30 menit lagi setelah dia selesai bersiap.

Yoongi sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia berada disini hanya untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya dan berlibur, tidak lebih. Dan Yoongi cukup yakin dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jimin. Hanya saja Jimin memiliki feromon yang tidak biasa.

Setelah dia bersiap, Yoongi segera berangkat menuju jalan utama yang ada di pesisir pantai. Seperti biasa Jimin sudah berada di sana, kali ini Caesar dan Koen bersamanya. Koen dan Caesar sedang menggosokkan _wax_ di papan selancar mereka. Jimin yang mendapati kedatangan Yoongi langsung tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada Yoongi.

" _Good morning_!" Seru Jimin.

" _Good morning_ , Jimin." Sahut Yoongi malas. Yoongi tidak habis pikir berapa banyak energi di dalam tubuh kecil Jimin itu.

Caesar dan Koen menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa mereka, yang Yoongi yakin itu adalah 'Selamat Pagi'.

" _Goedemorgen_!" Sapa Koen.

" _Buenos días_ , _hombre_." Sahut Caesar juga.

Mereka terlihat sangat segar hari ini walaupun semalam mereka minum sedikit banyak. Tapi melihat mereka adalah orang eropa hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuk mereka.

" _The wave it's not that big_. _But it's good for practicing_." Kata Caesar masih sambil menggosokkan _wax_ di papannya. Kali ini Caesar hanya menggunakan _swimming pants_ -nya. Dan tanpa memakai atasan sehingga kulit _tan_ dan tubuhnya yang berisi terlihat jelas. Tidak terlalu berlebihan, dan sempurna untuk ukuran badannya. Dia terlihat dewasa tidak seperti Koen yang masih terlihat lebih _playfull_ dengan _swimming pants_ dan kemeja dengan tema _summer_ yang tidak ia kancingkan, badannya juga terbentuk dengan baik. Caesar memiliki tato di punggung bagian bawah dan di kedua betis, sedangkan Koen memiliki tato di lengan kirinya. Kebanyakan orang eropa memang sangat menyukai tato.

" _Today_ Jimin _will teach you how to surf_ , _for first practice you don't need big waves tho_." Lanjut Koen.

"Koen _'s_ _right_." Sahut Jimin. " _So_ , _I already chose the good surfing board for you_. _I already put the fins on it too_. _You just have to put some wax._ " Kata Jimin sambil mengangkat _surfing board_ yang sudah ia pilih dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya menerima papan itu dan menaruhnya di meja panjang di dekatnya. " _Carefull with the fins_." Kata Jimin.

Melihat antusias dari Jimin dan yang lain Yoongi sedikit terbawa untuk menikmati kelas selancarnya bersama Jimin hari ini. Yoongi mulai menggosokkan _wax_ di papannya sesuai yang ditunjukkan oleh Jimin. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang penuh semangat seperti Jimin. Dia benar-benar menikmati semua yang ia lakukan.

" _Where's the others_?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Dominik _has to go for doing diving tours with a group of tourists this morning_. _And_ Arthur _has surfing class with new students in_ Gili Meno. _He will join us soon if he can finish quick_." Jawab Jimin.

" _So you guys work for_ PADI?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Except_ Koen." Jawab Jimin. " _Yes_ , _except me_. _But I love diving and surfing_." Sahut Koen.

" _Me_ , Caesar, _and_ Arthur _work in_ PADI _and surfing coach_. Dominik _and_ Ben _only in_ PADI. Koen _is a bit different_ , _he's mucisian_ , _and model actually_. _But he loves beach more than anything_." Kata Jimiin menjelaskan.

" _I took long holiday to come here_. _It's hard to have long vacation alone to the place that I want_." Sahut Koen.

" _Yes_ , _and finally you make it here_. _I'm happy with that_." Sahut Jimin.

Koen menatap Jimin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum nakal. " _Anything for my little_ Jimin." Yang segera disambut dengan tawa kecil oleh Caesar.

" _Can't believe you guys work almost at the same job_." Komentar Yoongi.

" _Well_ , Caesar _teach me a lot_ , _and I signed up in_ PADI 2 _years after I met him_. _And I keep doing surfing and found a job at surfing places after that_ , _I can't let_ Nana _pay all my things when I'm able to make my own money_." Kata Jimin.

" _When beach is the only things you love_ , _there's nothing better than having a job as diver or surfer in the best beach around the world_. _That's the only job that we love_. _So it's better like this_. _We can keep in touch all the time_." Tambah Caesar dengan aksennya dan suaranya yang sedikit berat.

" _That's why_ Arthur, Ben, _and_ Dominik _signed up in_ PADI 2 _years ago, so we can stay together_. _Well_ , _for me beach also one of the things that I love_. _But I also love music_." Kata Koen. " _But I worked for_ Buena Vida _too_ , _So they always take me to lot of beautiful beaches for photoshoot_." Tambahnya.

Yoongi menyukai cara mereka tetap berada di jalan yang mereka suka, sebagai seniman Yoongi mengerti hal itu, tak masalah jika jauh dari keluarga atau tinggal jauh dari rumah asalkan masih bisa melakukan hal yang disukai itu sudah cukup. Yoongi bisa melihat jiwa mereka yang bebas dan tidak teratur. Yoongi menghormati itu.

" _Alright_ , _I'm done_." Kata Caesar sambil berdiri dan memegang papannya.

" _Me too_. _We can go first_ , _let's race_ Caesar. _I'm learning new technique_ , _I want to show you_." Kata Koen bersemangat.

" _You guys can go first_." Sahut Jimin. " _I still have to teach_ Yoongi _the basic of surfing_." Lanjutnya.

" _Alright_ Jimin. _We meet soon in wave_." Kata Caesar sambil berjalan menuju pantai.

Jimin tersenyum kecil setelah Caesar dan Koen pergi. " _He always say that_." Gumam Jimin.

" _You two seems close_." Komentar Yoongi. Jimin kembali tersenyum. " _We already together for long time_. Caesar _always be my first on everything_. _He's amazing guy I've ever met_. _I'm really thankful that I have him_." Kata Jimin.

" _He's kinda protective to you as I saw view times_." Yoongi tidak terlalu ingin tahu mengenai privasi mereka berdua, hanya berkomentar sesuai apa yang ia lihat.

Jimin tertawa kecil. " _Of course_. _He's Spanish_ , _lil bit protective and do everything with passion_. _That's one of the things I like from_ Caesar. _He's so positive_. Nana _trusts him so much_. _Before_ , _Nana only let me hang out if_ Caesar _with me_. _That's why_ Caesar _still like that because of my_ Nana, _but basically he's not that over protective as_ Nana. _He still let me do anything I want_ , _as long as I tell him and he knows it_." Cerita Jimin.

" _Don't you think your_ Nana _is way too much_?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Well_ , _I know what makes her like that_. _It's also my fault that I cannot protect myself properly_. Caesar _knows better_ , Nana _ever crazy mad at him and slapped him view times_. _I think that's make a mental note on him to always protect me_. _And he always get triggered everytime something happens to me_." Cerita Jimin dengan nada pelan.

" _Dude_ , _your_ Nana _is extreme_." Sahut Yoongi. " _I mean_ , _even a guy like_ Caesar _is so vulnerable in front of your_ Nana." Kritik Yoongi.

" _It's was my fault_. Nana _really worried about me since I was kid_. _And it wasn't_ Caesar _fault anyway_. _Caesar didn't say anything to me after_ Nana _mad at him that day_. _Since then_ , _I keep stick around_ Caesar, _just to not make him or_ Nana _worried_. _I don't want other people get the blame because of me_." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam sedikit lama, sepertinya cerita mereka memang lebih kompleks dari yang Yoongi kira sebelumnya. " _You have lot of good people around you_. _You should be grateful_ " Kata Yoongi sedikit menyemangati.

" _I don't want to lose them in my life_." Tambah Jimin.

Yoongi mengerti perasaan itu, perasaan untuk menyimpan seseorang selamanya, menyimpan mereka dan tetap hidup bersama mereka, perasaan yang sama seperti ketika dia ingin menyimpan Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri dan hidup bersama selamanya. Perasaan yang fana yang suatu saat nanti akan menyakitinya ketika orang yang ia sayangi menghilang dari genggamannya.

Jimin membersihkan butiran _wax_ di papannya kemudian berdiri. " _Let's go_." Ajak Jimin. Yoongi mengikuti Jimin ke arah pantai. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai berselancar, sedikit berharap dia tidak terlihat memalukan ketika mencobanya.

Kemudian Jimin menaruh _surfing board_ -nya untuk memulai penjelasan awal sebelum mereka mempraktikannya langsung dia ombak. Caesar dan Koen terlihat sudah bersenang-senang di antara ombak.

" _Alright_ , _I'm gonna explain it real quick and as simple as I can_." Kata Jimin. " _First_ , _you have to making a lines on your board_. _There's two lines_ ; _Middle Line_ , _and Eye Line_. _No matter which board you're riding_ , _the_ 9'6'' _or_ 7'6'' _board_ , _you have to make lines_." Kata Jimin sambil mengeluarkan _wax_ kecil berwarna merah dari saku _swimming pants_ -nya. Kemudian menarik garis di _board_ miliknya tepat di tengah. " _Middle Line is right in the middle of the board for the balance when you're riding the board_. _So when you're paddling out, you put your chest and both palms at the Middle Line_. _And the second is the Eye Line, the location is the same as your eyes when you lay down on the board_ , _so when you're riding the board_ , _you will get a good visualitation that you're in the right spot_. _If you're too far up or too far back you will get trouble when you're about to Pop Up_. _It's also a very important key for catching the wave_." Kemudian Jimin memberikan _wax_ -nya pada Yoongi agar Yoongi menandai papan-nya sesuai instruksi yang ia jelaskan.

Setelah Yoongi selesai menandai, Jimin kembali memberi instruksi " _Second_ , _I'm gonna teach you how to paddling out_." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan posisi tengkurap di atas _board_ selagi Yoongi masih menggunakan _wax_ -nya. " _To paddling_ , _you have to reach out your arm far to the front_ , _and paddle the water_ , _like this_. _Don't spread your legs to much_. _Your feet must stay together_ , _because if your feet out from board then there's not enough weight at the tail_ , _and what happens next when the tail lifts too much is the nose goes under_. _Which it's make everything more difficult for you_. _The nose of the board always above the water_. _If it's drown, your board will not balance_. _And don't move your body too much to the left and right or something like that_ , _your body and your feet have to stay straight_ , _only your arms moving for paddling_. _It also part of balancing_." Kata Jimin menjelaskan. Yoongi tidak terlalu mendapat kesulitan dalam pemahaman karena Jimin benar-benar menjelaskannya dengan sangat mudah.

" _Third_ , _is Pop Up or Slide Up_. _Lot of beginner always make mistakes in this part_. _It's pretty difficult_ , _but with some practice it'll be easy_. _Because you have to Pop Out while the wave runs on you and you have to stay balance_. _So_ , _first I'm paddling and when I'm about to Pop Up_ , _I put both my palms next to my chest on the Middle Line_. _My head lift up_ , _and pushing up flat on the board_. _Keep the balance at this point, and never grab the rails, your hands always on the deck_. _And next I will make space betwen my body and the board_ , _and then move forward and slide thru_. _And I'm up_." Jimin memberi contoh gerakan naik dengan perlahan dan detail sehingga Yoongi bisa melihat cara _Pop Up_ dengan baik.

" _When you already up on the board_ , _your front legs should be on the Middle Line_. _Don't stand up too straight_ , _so you have to bend your legs a lil bit to balance your body_. _Because the important things when you Pop Up is balancing your body and your board_. _The posisition of your feet should be parallel_. _Your head should look straight forward_. _Until here_ , _you understand or I need to repeat again_?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk ragu mencerna penjelasan Jimin, tetapi dia cukup memahami apa yang Jimin jelaskan. " _So far I'm good_. _it's pretty easy to remember_. _You can continue_." Jawab Yoongi.

" _Alright_ , _next is when you riding the board in the wave_ , _there's some keys depend on the wave_. _If you move your posisition lil bit forward on the board you will increase the speed_ , _if you move backward you increase the control_. _And the more you bending your legs the more you increase the speed_ , _if your straight 'em you will slow down the speed_. _You will see Caesar or Koen do some techniques later and you will know what they do when they ride the board_. _But first you_ _can just learning how to paddling and Pop Up_." Kata Jimin sambil memperagakan setiap gerakan pada Yoongi. " _Don't hesitate when you Popping Up_. _Focus on balance and do it quick so your legs will not wobble too much because of the wave_. _The more you hesitate_ , _the more slow you do the Pop Up_ , _and It's not gonna be good_." Lanjutnya.

" _I hope I can do it correctly tho_. _I never do this shit before_." Kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil. " _I will keep an eye on you and teach you until you do it right_." Kata Jimin menyemangati.

" _Alright_ , _the last is catching wave_. _It's really important because we surf for hunting the wave_." Kata Jimin. " _When you paddling toward the wave_ , _you have to know the timing when the wave gonna break, and which way you gonna take_. _To make it simple_ , _if you see the wave is bigger on left side then you have to go to right side_ , _if the wave bigger on the right side then you have to go to left side_. _And then do the Pop Up_. _You have to see the wave from your shoulder_ , _aim the wave so you can surf correctly_." Lanjut Jimin.

" _And if you wanna fall_ , _you have to fall to the side of the board with your back first_. _That's the save positition_. _Never fall with the board in between you and the wave_. _Because if the wave gets to the board_ , _the board will smash you_."

" _Okay_ , _I get the basic lesson for starting it_. _I think I'm not gonna surf real good as I wanted_ , _but I really interested to try it_." Komentar Yoongi sambil melihat ke arah ombak yang bergulung dikejauhan.

" _People says it's always hard on the first try_. _Your body will learn quick on the wave_." Sahut Jimin. " _And for paddling tips_ , _you have to do Turtle Roll sometimes_. _When you wanna passing the wave to go further you have to grip the rails and roll your body to go underwater_ , _when the wave already passed_ , _you can roll again until you back on the top of the board to continue paddling_." Tambah Jimin. " _I think that's all for the explanations_. _Now we go for the real thing_."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu membawa _board_ nya mengikuti Jimin, sedikit gugup karena Yoongi tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Jimin memasang tali pengikat yang tersambung ke papan selancar di mata kakinya.

" _Don't forget the leash_. _If you using your right foot in the front when surfing then you have to tie the leash on the left foot_. _If you using your left foot in the front then tie the leash on the right foot_." Kata Jimin.

Setelah itu mereka mulai membawa papan selancar mereka masuk ke dalam air. Mereka bisa mendengar Koen dan Caesar tertawa di kejauhan, bercanda di atas papan selancar sambil menunggu ombak datang.

Jimin mencontohkan _Turtle Roll_ yang ia jelaskan sebelumnya pada Yoongi untuk melewati ombak. Yoongi terlihat masih tidak lancar tetapi masih bisa melakukannya dan kembali ke atas papan melanjutkan mendayung. Jimin memberi aba-aba pada Yoongi ketika ombak mulai datang, Jimin tidak mengambil ombak itu karena mencoba memberi Yoongi kesempatan untuk mencoba ombak pertamanya hari ini. Yoongi.

Yoongi mencoba berputar ketika ombak mulai pecah, dan mencoba untuk melakukan _Pop Up_ , lebih sulit dari yang ia perkirakan karena ombak mendorong papannya dan membuatnya sedikit tidak imbang untuk berdiri. Ombak pertama benar-benar gagal dan dia terjatuh dari papannya. Yoongi kembali naik ke atas papannya dan melihat Jimin tersenyum lebar dan berteriak untuk mencoba sekali lagi.

Hempasan ombak pertama itu entah kenapa membuat Yoongi semakin bersemangat untuk berselancar, ada sedikit rasa kesal karena dia ingin menikmati sensasi mengendarai papan selancar di atas ombak seperti Koen dan Caesar. Yoongi tak sabar untuk memburu ombak selanjutnya, Jimin masih sabar untuk tidak mengambil ombak sebelum Yoongi mengendarai papannya dengan baik.

Yoongi terus terjatuh ketika melakukan _Pop Up_ , hingga beberapa ombak selanjutnya dia dapat melakukan _Pop Up_ lebih baik, tak peduli harus menelan air laut beberapa kali, Yoongi menyukai semua sensasi berselancar. Setelah dia dapat berdiri dengan baik, barulah Yoongi mencoba untuk memulai mengontrol papan selancarnya, meskipun itu sangat sulit untuk pemula sepertinya.

" _Nice try_!" Seru Jimin sambil mendayung ke arahnya setelah dia terhempas ombak. " _You like it, huh_?" Tanya Jimin sambil menepuk bahunya.

" _Well_ , _it's pretty fun tho_. _The wave really fucked me up_." Tawa Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi sedikit berbeda dan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. " _Why you looking at me like that_. _You look creepy_." Sahut Yoongi sambil menyisir rambut basahnya ke belakang.

" _You laughing and smiling a lot_. _Much better than before_. _Finally I can make you smile_." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya cepat. " _Creep_." Komentar Yoongi sedikit kikuk. " _Go get your wave_." Katanya pada Jimin.

" _Alright, I'll leave you to try more_. _If you need help just call me_. _I'll join_ Caesar _and_ Koen." Kata Jimin.

Setelah itu Jimin segera mendayung ke arah Caesar dan Koen yang menunggu ombak datang. Jimin tidak sabar untuk memamerkan teknik yang baru ia kuasai pada Caesar dan Koen. Yoongi menunggu ombak di atas papan selancarnya dan menatap Jimin sedikit lebih lama. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit dunia Jimin dan mengerti alasan kenapa mereka sangat menyukai kehidupan pantai yang masih asing baginya.

Mereka terlihat sangat bebas dan tanpa beban, benar-benar menikmati momen mereka, ribuan kali berselancar atau menyelam bagi mereka hal itu masih menarik untuk di lakukan tiap harinya. Tak peduli mata memerah karena sapuan ombak, ataupun kulit yang terbakar matahari, semua itu tak membuat mereka berhenti. Karena inilah kehidupan yang mereka inginkan.

Yoongi sedikit merasa iri pada mereka yang bisa melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginan mereka. Yoongi juga mengerti kenapa persahabatan mereka masih erat meski tahun demi tahun berlalu. Mereka menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain yang mewarnai hari mereka. Pada saat yang sama Yoongi juga merasa begitu kesepian karena sejak lama dia selalu saja sendiri. Memilih untuk tidak ingin berada di ingatan orang lain dan tidak menginginkan orang lain berada dalam kehidupannya. Kelemahannya hanya perpisahan. Tak lebih dari itu. Dia sangat membenci perpisahan.

Mungkin Yoongi akan sedikit kehilangan ketika nantinya dia akan berpisah dengan Jimin dan yang lain, karena itu dia memilih untuk membenci sesuatu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga dia tidak akan merasa sedih ketika menghadapi perpisahan.

Yoongi segera mengambil ombak selanjutnya dan mulai berselancar lagi. Sapuan dan percikan air di tubuhnya terasa menyegarkan. Beberapa detik menikmati ombak benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus mencoba dan mencoba. Setelah beberapa jam bergulung dengan ombak, Yoongi mengambil jeda agak lama dan menikmati pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Kelipan pantulan sinar matahari di biru ombak terasa memikat Yoongi untuk terus bermain ombak.

Jimin masih bersemangat berselancar bersama Koen dan Caesar. Melihat Jimin mengendarai papan selancarnya dengan begitu apik dan lihai benar-benar membuat siapapun yang menonton menikmati setiap gerakannya. Seolah sang ombak jatuh hati pada permainan Jimin.

"Jimin!" Panggil Yoongi sambil mendayung ke arah Jimin yang baru saja jatuh dari papan selancarnya.

Jimin segera naik ke atas papan selancarnya dan mengusap wajahnya dari air laut. " _Yes_? _You need something_?" Tanya Jimin.

" _I'm getting hungry_." Jawab Yoongi.

" _Alright_ , _we can go back and get lunch_." Kata Jimin.

" _That's nice_. _I don't really had a breakfast today_ , _I'm starting to hungry too_." Sahut Koen.

" _How about_ Scallywags _? I want fish now_." Kata Caesar.

" _Alright_ , _let's go_." Ajak Jimin sambil mulai mendayung ke arah pantai. " _How's your surfing_ , _I see you enjoying so much_." Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

" _Well_ , _it's pretty nice_. _Still work on it_ , _but yes I do enjoy this shit_. _Eventho I got wiped out by huge wave view times_. _But it's kinda challenging_." Jawab Yoongi.

" _I watched you surfing_ , _that's not bad for beginner_. _Nice try_ , Yoongi." Sahut Caesar. " _When you already mastering the basic_ , _you can ask_ Jimin _to teach you some techniques_ , _or we can teach you too_." Tambahnya.

" _Thanks for that_."

Sesampainya di pantai, mereka segera berjalan menuju cafe yang berada di jalan utama. Scallywags. Pekerja disana segera menyambut mereka, Jimin dan yang lain terlihat sudah akrab dengan para pekerja cafe itu.

" _Can we put our boards here for awhile_?" Tanya Jimin pada salah satu staff yang berada di bar.

" _Sure_. _We will keep it safe_." Jawab mereka.

" _Okay then_ , _we will get the table and order right away_." Kata Jimin sambil masuk ke dalam dan menuju lantai 2.

" _Let's get a table on balcony_ , _I wanna smoke some cigarettes_." Kata Caesar.

Mereka segera duduk dan memesan makanan. Tenpat ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit Jimin dan Caesar. Sangat nyaman meski tidak terlalu luas dan tidak memiliki kolam renang seperti cafe yang lain. Mereka selalu makan siang di tempat ini.

"Caesar, _I forgot to tell you that the guy who has the speed boat rent informed me that he can take us for view days on diving around here_." Kata Jimin.

" _That's great_ , _we can start the adventure right away_."

" _I already prepared for this_!" seru Koen bersemangat.

" _We can take_ Yoongi _with us too_!" Cetus Jimin.

" _Sure_. _He can go with us too_." Kata Caesar.

" _Why me_? _what's ya'll planning tho_?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" _We already planning this long time ago_ , _I want to go surfing and diving in view islands when six of us gathered here_. _But since you're here too_ , _you can go with us too_." Kata Jimin menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

" _How many days_?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Maybe one week_. _Not more_ , _but can be less than that_. _But if we still can't get enough maybe it can be more than one week_." Jawab Jimin..

" _Where you gonna stay then_?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Well_ , _we will visit lot of islands_ , _so we will rent cheap place there_."

" _Hmm_.. _I will think about it_." Kata Yoongi yang masih ragu untuk menyutujuinya.

" _Come on_... _Don't you interested_? _It'll be fun_ , _It also great for learning surfing too_." Ajak Jimin.

" _Jimin's right_ , _it can be your chance to learn more about surfing_ , _other islands have bigger wave than here_." Sahut Koen.

" _It'll be fun_ , _trust me_. _I know you're not big fans of adventurous shit like us_ , _but you tried surfing today_ , _and you end up like it_ , _right_? _So_ , _I'm 100% sure you're gonna like this_." Jelas Caesar yang terdengar rasional untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya sambil meminum bir yang ia pesan. " _Alright_. _I'm in_." Kata Yoongi yang disambut dengan sorakan Jimin yang bersemangat.

Kemudian pintu balkon terbuka dan datanglah Dominik. " _Fuck_ , _I'm so starving_." Katanya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Koen.

" _How's your dive_?" Tanya Jimin.

" _Same as usual_. _Their first dive_ , _and got panick when their ears got painful_. _Have to repeat all of the things over and over again_. _Girls always extra when panick_." Jawab Dominik. " _By the way_ , Arthur _isn't here yet_?" Tanya Dominik.

" _Not yet_."

" _I need to take my phone at his place_ , _I need to check some schedules_." Kata Dominik.

" _We can use telepathy as usual_. _Don't worry_." Kata Koen.

" _Probably_ Yoongi _need to learn how to do that too_." Celetuk Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

" _What do you mean by telepathy tho_ , _it sounds weird_." Sahut Yoongi.

" _It's just a jokes among us_." Jelas Jimin. " _We rarely using phone or chat each other when we're on the same place_. _Mostly_ , _we already know what we're doing in different places without asking_." Tambah Jimin.

" _100% always accurate_? _It sounds weirder_." Komentar Yoongi.

" _Well_ , _It's not always accurate_. _But we already friends for so many years_ , _so we know each other really well_. _We play guess_ , _and mostly it's accurate_. _And we end up call it telepathy_." Kata Koen.

" _Like I'm pretty sure_ Ben will _be here in view minutes with a bottle of his favorite beer_." Kata Caesar.

" _That's make sense_. _Yes_ , Ben _will be back here_." Kata Koen setelah berfikir selama beberapa detik.

" _How come_?" Tanya Yoongi yang tidak percaya.

"Ben _went to_ Nusa Penida, _and if he said today he will comeback_ , _he should take the speed boat from_ Nusa Lembongan _first_ , _and the departure schedule of the boat from there is at 10.45 or 11.00_. _Sometimes 30 minutes late_. _The trip takes 1 hour 30 minutes until 2 hours_. _So_ Ben _will be arrive here before 3.30_. _And he knows we always chillin' here for lunch because_ Jimin _and_ Caesar _love fish for lunch_. _And_ Ben _always order beer first even before he take a sit_. _So yes_ , Caesar _'s_ _guess is accurate_." Kata Koen dengan sedikit cepat, membuat Yoongi harus mengikuti ritmenya untuk berfikir lebih cepat juga.

" _Are you sure_?" Tanya Yoongi masih tidak percaya. " _How about_ Arthur?"

" _He should be here in no time_. _His surfing class will not that long_. _Besides_ , _he said he will catch up_ , _but he didn't show up until we done surfing_. _And of course all knows this place is lunch place for us_ , _so_ Arthur _will here in not time_." Tebak Jimin.

Koen tersenyum kecil. " _We trained so well for this_. _I'm still remember when we start to guess everything we do_ , _and we end up remember each other habits and activity_." Kata Koen.

" _Well_ , _the benefit is kinda legit tho_. _We don't need phone to communicate_." Kata Caesar.

Tiba-tiba pintu balkon terbuka dan Arthur datang sedikit terburu. " _Sorry_ , _I'm late to join the surfing here_. _How's it going_?" Kata Arthur cepat dengan aksennya yang khas sambil duduk di dekat Dominik.

" _See_ , _I told you_." Kata Jimin pada Yoongi yang masih terlihat tidak percaya. Yoongi masih berfikir mungkin itu hanya keberuntungan menebak saja.

" _You already order beer on the bar_?" Tanya Dominik pada Arthur.

" _Yes_ , _I did. they will bring it with the lunch that I ordered too_." Jawabnya.

" _So we discuss about our plans for one week diving and surfing_. Yoongi _will come with us too_." Kata Caesar kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

" _Oh_ , _that's nice_. _More people will be more fun_. _So we already get the boat too_?"

" _Yes_ , _I will in charge for take care of the boat_." Sahut Jimin sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

" _Did you already tell your_ Nana _about this_?" Tanya Caesar.

"Nana _already knew this plan before_. _She was okay with it_. _I hope_ Nana _can join too_ , _but she has to teach on the school_." Jawab Jimin.

" _It's been a long time we're not diving with your_ Nana." Kata Koen.

" _Nana still waiting for off days to spend time with all of us_." Cerita Jimin.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang pria masuk, tingginya hampir sama seperti Arthur, berambut _dark brunette_ memakai kaos dengan logo Rolling Stones dan memegang sebotol bir San Miguel.

" _Miss me_?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menarik kursi, dia segera duduk dan kembali meneguk birnya.

Caesar tertawa kecil ke arah Yoongi. " _Told you so_ , _hombre_." Katanya.

" _You guys really unbelieveble_..." Gerutu Yoongi yang masih terkejut.

" _Who we got here_?" Tanya Ben sambil melihat ke arah Yoongi yang masih asing bagi Ben.

" _He's Korean_ , _same like Jimin_ , _he will hang out with us for quite long_." Kata Koen.

" _Nice to meet you_. _I'm_ Serghei Benjamin Jakab. _Call me_ Ben." katanya memperkenalkan namanya yang sedikit unik sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi." Sahut Yoongi singkat. Ben memiliki aksen yang benar-benar kuat. Tetapi Yoongi masih tidak tau dari mana asalnya, sedikit sulit untuk menebak aksen Ben yang masih sangat asing di telinganya.

Kemudian pelayan datang dan membawakan makan siang mereka. Jimin terlihat begitu lapar dan memakan Tuna-nya dengan sangat lahap. Dan seperti biasa Dominik memesan bir lebih banyak dari yang lain.

" _Hey_ , Yoongi." Panggil Arthur sambil memberikan sebotol bir pada Yoongi.

" _Thanks_." Sahut Yoongi sambil menerima bir tersebut.

"Yoongi, _do you have girlfriend back in_ Korea?" Tanya Arthur yang membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja itu membuatnya mengingatkannya kembali akan Jungkook. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia kehilangan nafsu untuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Yoongi memberi jeda dan meneguk birnya, Arthur terlihat sabar menunggu sambil memakan makan siangnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya mendengarkan tetapi lebih sibuk dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, karena ini adalah topik yang Arthur buat berdua dengan Yoongi.

" _I have_." Jawab Yoongi.

" _Oh really_? _What kind of girl that can endure with your coldness_. _No offense_ , _it's just came up from my mouth_. _Sorry_." Kata Arthur yang sedikit sarkastik meski di akhiri dengan kata maaf. _Stereotype_ dari orang-orang _British_ yang otomatis mengatakan maaf.

" _A boy_." Koreksi Yoongi sambil meneguk lagi birnya dan memalingkan wajah jauh ke arah laut di depannya.

" _Oh_ , _sorry_. _I didn't know you're into boys_. _Don't worry_ , _we're bisexual here_." Maaf Arthur. Jimin terlihat sedikit menoleh ke arah Yoongi, dia tidak tahu mengenai orientasi seksual yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi sebelumnya.

" _Yeah_ , _don't worry_. _I kissed a boy last night_. _We're kinda same tho_." Kata Koen mengagguk cepat dengan wajah humorisnya mencoba mencairkan suasana yangg sedikit tegang. " _No racism_. _100% supporting humanity and equalism_." tambahnya cepat-cepat.

" _So_ , _tell me about your boyfriend then_." Kata Arthur. " _I'm just really curious about it_." Kata Arthur.

" _Typical British_... _So direct_. _Sorry for his curious mouth_ , Yoongi." Kata Caesar cepat yang membuat Arthur tertawa kecil.

" _That's okay_." Sahut Yoongi tak masalah menutupi rasa kalutnya. " _There's nothing to say about him anyway_." Kata Yoongi.

" _Why_? _You guys on the break or something_?" Tanya Arthur sambil kembali memakan salmonnya.

Yoongi menyamankan posisinya di kursi dia kembali meneguk birnya beberapa kali. Arthur masih menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Yoongi.

" _He died_. _2 years ago_. _So_ , _he left_. _But technically he didn't say that we broke up in the first place_. _Kinda funny_. _But_..." Yoongi menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahunya. " _I dunno_. _Whatever you named it_ , _I don't care_." Lanjut Yoongi.

Semua terlihat terkejut. selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Caesar berdehem pelan dan Ben melempar potongan tomat ke arah Arthur karena telah membuat suasana menjadi sedikit instens. Arthur tersentak dan kembali fokus. " _I-I'm sorry_ Yoongi. _I didn't know about it_. _Sorry if I make you uncomfortable_. _I'm really sorry_." Kata Arthur cepat.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. " _It's okay_." Dia kembali meminum birnya.

" _So_ , _when we're gonna go for the dive and surf thing_?" Tanya Ben untuk mengganti topik.

" _I'm gonna speak with the guy for the boat today_ , _we have to follow his schedule_ , _I will book it today_ , _so he can prepare it as soon as possible_." Jawab Jimin.

" _Nice_. _There's some new guys from_ Hungary _that gonna help as instructor for dive while we go for a week_." Kata Dominik.

" _Okay_ , _it's perfect so far_. _Can't wait to go_. _Just wait the news from_ Jimin _when he got the boat_." Kata Caesar. " _We can chill and relax after this_. _Since they already have someone to replace us temporarily in the office_." Lanjutnya .

" _I have view bottles of_ Jack Daniel's _at my place_. _Who's gonna wasted tonight_?" Tanya Dominik.

" _Oh my god_..." Gerutu Arthur.

" _Me_!" Seru Koen dan Ben bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua terlihat lebih kekanakan dari yang lain, karena memang Koen dan Ben termasuk yang paling muda selain Jimin.

" _I'm in_. _Can't leave the troublemakers alone with the alcoholic asshole_." Celetuk Caesar. " _You wanna come too_ , Art?" Tanya Caesar.

" _I will catch up_. _I have to go with some guys to reggae bar tonight_." Jawab Arthur.

" _I'm not totally a troublemaker tho_. Koen _did lot of mess than me_." Protes Ben.

" _Same_. _You got provoked the other day_ , _and got so wasted and so pain in the ass_." Balas Caesar dengan suaranya yang berat dan tenang. Koen tertawa keras.

Yoongi bisa melihat bahwa Caesar disini yang selalu menjaga yang lain, seperti sosok _leader_ dan ayah pada saat bersamaan. Arthur terlihat selalu memikirkan yang lain dengan gerutuan, tetapi dia hampir mirip dengan Caesar. Sedangkan Dominik yang notabenenya lebih muda satu tahun dari Caesar dan satu tahun di atas Arthur masih sedikit berbahaya jika di biarkan sendirian, apalagi bersama Ben dan Koen yang sangat mudah melakukan hal bodoh. Tetapi tentu saja Dominik lebih dewasa dari Arthur dan juga bisa diandalkan jika Caesar tidak ada.

"Jimin, _you come too tonight_?" Tanya Ben pada Jimin.

" _I think not_. _I already promised to_ Nana _to have dinner with her tonight_. _I already skip dinner time with her for view days_. _So I can't dissapoint her tonight_." Jawab Jimin.

" _Alright then_. _If you can catch up after that_ , _then come to_ Dominik _place_. _But it's better you having dinner with your_ Nana." Sahut Ben.

" _I miss having dinner with_ Nana. _She cooks really well_." Kata Arthur.

" _Before we go for a week_ , _I will tell_ Nana _so you guys can have dinner with her too_. _That would be nice_." Kata Jimin.

" _Sweet_! _Can't wait for that_." Komentar Koen bersemangat.

"Yoongi, _if you wanna join us_ , _you can come too_. _I'll pick you up_." Kata Dominik.

" _No thanks_. _I'm gonna chill tonight at my place_." Tolak Yoongi. " _I'll let you know if I change my mind somehow_." Tambahnya.

" _Alright then_. _For now_ , _Just chill with the beers now_. _All beers is on me_ , _I'm gonna order some more_." Kata Dominik sambil beranjak dan menuju bar untuk memesan bir lagi.

"Caesar, _can you pass the cigarettes_? _I think I want some_." Kata Yoongi. Caesar mengangguk dan memberikan rokoknya pada Yoongi beserta koreknya. Yoongi bukan perokok berat, juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk merokok. Namjoon selalu menyembunyikan rokoknya dari ruangannya ketika dia bekerja, terkadang itu membuat Yoongi kesal. Tetapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan ulah Namjoon yang satu itu. Tapi disini dia bisa merokok lebih leluasa. Karena tanpa ia sadari ketika Namjoon sering sekali menyembunyikan rokoknya, itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Yoongi untuk lupa merokok.

"Yoongi, _can you cook some Korean food_?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Yoongi melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin lalu mengepulkan asap rokok pertamanya sambil menaruh korek di meja.

" _Just some of 'em_ , _and not that good_. _If you gonna ask me to make it for you_ , _I won't_." Jawab Yoongi dengan sifatnya yang masih menyebalkan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. " _It's already long time ago I didn't eat Korean food_. _I tried it before_ , _I forgot when_ , _and the taste was so weird for_ me." Kata Jimin.

" _That's quiet awkward tho_. _That you can't eat your country food_." Cetus Koen.

" _I cannot blame_ Nana _because she makes me live my life like hers_. _It just weird how I forgot everything about_ Korea." Kata Jimin. " _And beside_ Nana _is half Japanese and half American_ , _we always move to other country_ , _so never taste Korean food again_." Lanjut Jimin. " _And I don't have any interest to comeback to_ Korea, _It just makes me wonder how I forgot_ Korea _completely_."

" _But_ Nana _raised you in the good way tho_." Kata Caesar yang terlihat benar-benar mengatakannya tulus.

" _Ask your_ Nana _to cook Korean food tho_." Kata Yoongi.

" _But the taste is so much different_." Kata Jimin. " _Maybe you can help_ Nana _to make the Korean food taste more authentic_." Tambahnya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya lagi. Jimin selalu menariknya ke segala kegiatan yang tidak ingin Yoongi lakukan. Yoongi menghisap lagi rokoknya. " _Not interested to be a cook helper anyway_." Gerutu Yoongi.

" _You're totally a cold hearted person tho_." Komentar Koen sambil tertawa kecil.

" _But still_ , _I will try to make you do it_." Kata Jimin yang masih tidak patah semangat.

Dominik kembali duduk setelah selesai memesan bir dari bar. Kemudian terdengar bunyi pesan dari ponsel Koen. Setelah Koen mengambil ponselnya dari meja dan membacanya dia memberikannya pada Jimin. "Nana." Kata Koen.

" _As always_." Komentar Jimin sambil membaca pesan dari Nana.

" _What she said_?" Tanya Caesar.

" _To not come late for the dinner_." Jawab Jimin sambil membalas pesan Nana dengan cepat dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Koen. " _She always do that_ , _even to some people in bar or cafe around here_."

" _She knows everybody in this island and also phone numbers just to send a message for you everytime you didn't pick up your phone when she calls_." Kata Koen.

" _She will hunt and kill anyone who hurt you_." Tambah Ben sambil tertawa kecil.

" _That's creepy tho_." Celetuk Yoongi, dia ingat di hari pertama bertemu Jimin, dia mendengar pemilik cafe menyuruh Jimin segera pulang karena dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari Nana.

" _It's not her fault_. _It's my fault because I always make her worried_." Kata Jimin yang terdengar sedih.

" _We know the reason_. _Eventho people making jokes about it_ , _we don't give a fuck_. _We know why_ Nana _so over protective to you_. _Not only_ Nana, _we also worried_ , Nana _can kill us too if we let you got hurt_." Sahut Caesar dengan suara berat dan tenangnya.

"Caesar _'s right_. _Don't worry_ , _it doesn't mean you ain't strong enough_ , _you just need extra protection_." Sahut Arthur.

Yoongi bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Dia tidak tahu seberapa Nana sangat ketat dalam menjaga Jimin. Bagi Yoongi diumur Jimin yang sudah dewasa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Koen yang berumur sama dengan Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada yang harus memantau, dia bahkan berpergian ke banyak negara dan juga melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Mereka menghabiskan semua bir hingga perut mereka benar-benar penuh. Yoongi cukup menikmati berteman dengan mereka sejauh ini, mereka benar-benar bebas dan sangat alkoholik. Terkadang Yoongi membutuhkan orang-orang seperti mereka, cukup menghibur dan menyenangkan untuk hiburan kepenatannya.

" _Damn_ , _my stomach already full_. _Can't move_." Ujar Ben.

" _We're all gonna drink again after this tho_." Sahut Arthur.

" _Yeah_ , _and I will eat dinner with_ Nana." Tambah Jimin.

" _Let's swim in the pool then_." Ajak Arthur. " _It always works to empty stomach_." Tambahnya.

" _Nice_. _I'm gonna go return the surf board first_ , _and meet you guys again_." Kata Caesar.

" _Which pool we're going to meet_?" Tanya Arthur.

" _My place_." Sahut Dominik cepat. " _Because we're gonna drink at my place_."

" _Alright_. _I will go back for returning the board with_ Jimin _and_ Caesar." Kata Koen.

" _See you guys in a bit_."

Mereka semuapun keluar dari cafe. Jimin, Caesar, Koen dan Yoongi pergi untuk mengembalikan papan selancar yang tadi mereka pakai.

"Yoongi, _what's you gonna do after this_?" Tanya Jimin.

" _Nothing_. _I don't know yet_." Jawab Yoongi malas.

Koen terlihat sibuk dengan membuat video yang akan ia unggah di sosial media-nya, dan mengajak Caesar untuk menemaninya berbicara di video itu.

" _Can I walk you home and probably stay there until my dinner time_?" Tanya Jimin.

" _Why_?" Yoongi tidak terlalu suka dengan tamu, selain mereka menganggu, dia harus menyuguhkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Dan juga Yoongi tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang lain di tempat tinggalnya.

" _Just wanna see your painting and literally waiting my dinner time with_ Nana." Jawab Jimin. Dia hanya sangat ingin tahu mengenai lukisan Jimin.

" _I thought you gonna join your squad to swimming at_ Dominik _'s place_." Kata Yoongi.

" _Well_ , _I can skip that_." Jawab Jimin mudah.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. " _But not for long_. _I don't like having a guest._ " Gerutu Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. " _Sure_."

Kemudian mereka segera mengembalikan papan selancar ke tempatnya. Karena Jimin adalah pelatih selancar di tempat itu, dia diberi kebebasan untuk menggunakan papan selancar tanpa harus membayar, terkadang Arthur juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena mereka bekerja dengan baik, mereka bisa meminjam papan selancar dengan kualitas terbaik untuk berselancar jika mereka terlalu malas membawa papan selancar mereka sendiri.

"Jimin, _you gonna go to_ Dominik _'s place_? _I will walk you home before the dinner time_." Kata Caesar.

" _No it's okay_. _I wanna see some paintings at_ Yoongi _'s place_." Kata Jimin.

" _Alright then_. _Make sure you're not late for dinner_ , _or_ Nana _will mad at me_." Sahut Koen.

Jimin tertawa kecil. " _Okay_. _Okay_. _See you guys tomorrow_." Kata Jimin sambil berjalan mengikuti Yoongi yang berbeda arah dengan Caesar dan Koen.

" _They guard you real good_. _But I'm not gonna walk you back home_." Kata Yoongi ketika Jimin menyusul untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Jimin tertawa kecil. " _It's not a problem_ , _I can walk alone_. _It's just their habit to walk me back home_. _Just to make sure I'm not gonna go anywhere without their knowledge_ , _because_ Nana _will really mad because of it_." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi benar-benar sedikit terganggu dengan seberapa Nana terobsesi untuk memantau Jimin kemanapun dia pergi. Yoongi memang belum tahu penjelasannya dan tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Tetapi mendengar semua orang selalu harus menjaga Jimin membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh dengan hal itu.

" _Hope your_ Nana _will not kill me because I'm not gonna walk you home_." Kata Yoongi.

" _Maybe_ , _who knows_? Nana _already knows you_." Kata Jimin.

" _Really_?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menoleh ke arah Jimin cepat. " _Why there's lot of creeps in this island tho_." Gerutunya.

" _I told_ Nana _about you_. _But she said she knows you before I tell her_. _She saw you in the beach when she biking the other day_." Jawab Jimin.

" _Your_ Nana _really good at remembering people_." Komentar Yoongi yang tidak terkesan.

" _That's true_. _She always knows lot of things_ , _secretly_. _That's why I cannot lie to her_." Kata Jimin.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di villa dimana Yoongi tinggal.

" _I should bring_ King _here again_ , _I think he likes to meet you again_." Kata Jimin.

" _Don't need to_. _I don't like to be bothered_ , _even by a dog_." Kata Yoongi.

" _You love dog_. _You always say you don't like to the things that actually you like_. _It's so much easy to say you like something rather than deny it_. _No one gonna prohibit you to like the things you like_." Kata Jimin yang tidak digubris oleh Yoongi. Lalu Jimin mengikuti langkah Yoongi masuk ke dalam area villa-nya dan melihat sebuah kolam renang yang tidak terlalu besar tak jauh dari teras villa. " _It's nice to have pool inside the private villa_ , _even its just a small pool_." Komentar Jimin.

" _Yeah_ , _but it's better to swim on bigger pool near the bar_." Kata Yoongi sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

" _It's kinda big place for one person to stay 3 months_." Komentar Jimin lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mengikuti Yoongi. " _Where's your paintings_?" Tanya Jimin tidak sabar.

" _Upstairs_." Jawab Yoongi datar. Jimin segera berlari ke atas. " _Don't touch anything or I will kill you_!" Seru Yoongi cepat.

" _I'm gonna take a quick shower_. _Don't screw up_." Sahut Yoongi lagi. Membiarkan Jimin berada di tempatnya membuatnya merasa sedikit _insecure_ seperti membiarkan anak kecil berada dekat dengan hadiah natal sebelum waktunya.

Yoongi segera menuju kamar mandi, badannya sudah terlalu lengket dan berkeringat karena berada di pantai sepanjang hari. Sedikit lega karena Yoongi kembali ke villa, dia benar-benar ingin bermalasan semalaman dan tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Setidaknya sampai waktu makan malam Jimin dengan Nana maka tak akan ada yang menganggu lagi.

Setelah selesai, Yoongi segera menuju kamarnya dan memakai kaos tipis hitam lengan panjangnya dan celana pendek, dia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan rambutnya sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi hangat. Dia tidak mendengar suara Jimin dari lantai atas. Membuat Yoongi penasaran apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Jimin.

Setelah dia membuat secangkir kopi hangat dengan cepat, Yoongi segera berjalan ke lantai dua untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dia melihat pintu balkon terbuka, mungkin Jimin berada di sana.

"Jimin?" Panggil Yoongi. Dia melihat Jimin duduk di balkon sambil memegang sebuah kanvas, pandangan Jimin masih terkunci pada lukisan di kanvas itu. Hati Yoongi sedikit terkejut karena dia tahu lukisan apa yang sedang di pegang oleh Jimin.

" _Put that away_. _I told you to not touch anything_." Kata Yoongi dengan nada yang dingin dan tidak suka.

" _Who is he_?" Tanya Jimin pelan masih tidak menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

" _No one_." Jawab Yoongi cepat sambil segera mengambil kanvas itu dari tangan Jimin.

" _Is he a real person_?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

" _Why you ask such things_." Gerutu Yoongi sambil menaruh kanvas itu ke dalam rak. " _I told you_. _He's no one_." Kata Yoongi.

" _The painting was so real_ , _but I can feel pain and sadness there_." Kata Jimin. " _I'm hoping that person on that painting is okay and happy_." Kata Jimin yang membuat perasaan Yoongi semakin tidak menentu. " _I love your paintings_. _All of them have such beauty_ , _you potrayed everything the way it is_ , _the feelings_ , _and also the atmposphere_." Lanjut Jimin sambil melihat semua lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu.

" _Thanks_." Sahut Yoongi cepat dan terdengar terpaksa. Jimin bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Yoongi.

" _He's your boyfriend_ , _right_?" Tanya Jimin. Entah kenapa Yoongi benar-benar terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia benar-benar benci mengingat kembali akan Jungkook. Meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya dia tak pernah lupa seberapa dia menyayangi Jungkook.

" _Don't jump into conclusion all of a sudden_ , Jimin." Sanggah Yoongi.

" _You must be love him so much_. _You can say it_ , _it's just me_ , _you can spill everything to me_. _I would not tell anyone_ , _even to_ Nana." Kata Jimin.

"Jimin, _I have rights to tell you nothing about my life_. _Why you're so curious about me_?" Kesal Yoongi.

" _I don't know_. _There's something inside you that pulls me in_." Jawab Jimin sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

" _You're really a prick_." Gerutu Yoongi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Jimin karena Yoongi lupa untuk tidak menyimpan lukisan Jungkook di rak.

" _I'm so sorry_. _Really_. _It's just_..." Jimin berhenti sejenak dari kalimatnya lalu memandang Yoongi lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang lembut. " _When_ Arthur _said something about your boyfriend_ , _you looked really painful, you tried to cover it up_. _You buried that feelings deep inside_ , _but still_ , _I felt it_. _It must be so hard for you_. _It must be really heartbreaking for you_." Lanjut Jimin pelan. " _It makes me wanna took those pain away from you_."

Yoongi menghela nafas dan menyesap kopinya sedikit banyak. " _I came here to forget him_. _But I know I'm just running away from the reality_." Kata Yoongi.

" _That's must be hard for you_." Kata Jimin.

" _I don't need those words_ , Jimin." Sergah Yoongi cepat. " _I don't need someone to comfort me_. _It doesn't work for me. It just makes me look more miserable_. _I know a lot of people try to make me move on from it_. _It's hard for me to move on for something that I truly love_." Yoongi terlihat benar-benar kesal, Jimin bisa melihat ke kalutan yang ada pada Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam sejenak. " _Then_ , _I will not comforting you anymore if that's what's you want_." Katanya pelan. " _I'm good at running away_. _At least_ , _I can take you run away from those things that make your heart heavy_." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Yoongi terdiam dan masih mencerna perkataan Jimin. " _There's lot of things that so wrong in my life, Yoongi_. _I didn't try to fix it, I just running away from it, and it's feels so good_."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. " _What do you mean_ , Jimin. _You sounds dangerous_." Kata Yoongi tajam.

" _I forgot my past_ , Yoongi. _Most of it_. _I don't remember how the place I was born looks like_. _I don't remember the friends that I have back there_. _I forgot how fluent I am speaking your language when I was still in_ Korea. _I feel I am a foreigner meeting you_ , _I have your skin_ , _your eyes_ , _your race_ , _I put_ Korea _as my country in every competition_. _But I feel that I'm not part of it_. _That's why I always interested about_ Korea." Kata Jimin. Yoongi meneguk ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Jimin. Seperti apa masa lalu Jimin sebelum dia bersama Nana? Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat Yoongi menginginkan kekuatan untuk melupakan semua yang memberatkan hatinya. Dia sangat menginginkan untuk lepas dari Jungkook. Dia lelah dengan perasaannya yang mengikat Jungkook terlalu erat.

" _I'm not ready to forgot him_ , Jimin. _I'm refusing to forget_." Kata Yoongi yang pada akhirnya masih sama. Ruang dihatinya masih terikat dengan Jungkook. Dan tak akan pernah berubah.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. " _How lucky he is_." Kata Jimin pelan. " _You're such a good guy_ , Yoongi." Lanjutnya.

Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi, senyuman lembutnya masih terukir di wajah manisnya. Yoongi cukup mencoba untuk selalu mengalihkan pikirannya ketika feromon Jimin mulai tertangkap olehnya. Banyak saat-saat Jimin benar-benar terlihat menarik dan membuat Yoongi harus menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menarik Jimin dan menciumnya dalam-dalam seperti waktu pertamakali Yoongi mencium Jimin.

Jimin berhenti tepat di depannya. Yoongi hanya berusaha keras untuk tidak mencium bibir Jimin saat itu juga. Dia teringat betapa dia menginginkan ciuman bersama Jimin ketika Jimin bercumbu dengan Caesar. Ciuman panas, yang kasar dan begitu dalam, penuh lumatan dan nafsu. Yoongi menatap mata Jimin tanpa ragu dan tidak membiarkan Jimin mendominasinya.

Jimin menaruh tangannya di pundak Yoongi dan mencoba bersandar pelan ke tubuh Yoongi untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yoongi. Jimin terdiam sejenak, nafas Yoongi tercekat saat hembusan nafas Jimin menyentuh telinganya.

" _Maybe having a little fun can distract you a bit from that sorrow_. _And I always be here for that_." Bisik Jimin.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak menarik Jimin pada saat itu juga. Ada sesuatu di dalam Jimin yang Yoongi inginkan. Perasaan yang sama ketika dia bersama dengan Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum manis di hadapan Yoongi. " _Almost late for the dinner_ , _see you real soon_." Kata Jimin lalu segera turun dan berjalan keluar dari villa Yoongi.

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa, tetapi ini lebih baik, Jimin benar-benar berbahaya untuknya. Yoongi sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bermain-main dengan perasaan lagi. Selain itu dia tidak tahu hubungan Jimin dan Caesar yang sebenarnya.

Yoongi melempar handuk kecilnya sembarangan dan kembali menyesap kopinya. " _Fuck you_ , Park Jimin." Gumamnya sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. " _Now everything will be more complicated_."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

THIS MOTHAFUCKIN' KONTOL IS BACK BITTTCCHHH

Hai guys, maaf udah nunggu agak lama. Ada sedikit prahara terjadi mengenai alur cerita ff ini. Sehingga, Saya Kontol, mengucapkan segala permintamaafan atas terlambatnya update ff ini.

Dan kembali mengenai apa yang terjadi, saya sedang menguatkan mental untuk melanjutkan menulis ff ini yang sebenarnya sangat berat sekali karena kenangan dan kejadiannya.

Bukan hanya readers, tapi, saya, Kontol, penulis original dari cerita ini, sedang terkena plot twist karena para tokoh di ff ini kok semakin hari semakin berulah dan semakin kayak taik ya. Seperti yang sudah termention sebelumnya bahwa cerita ini setengahnya berasal dari kisah nyata. Dan kisahnya masih belum tamat sampai sekarang, dan semakin membingungkan dan semakin rumit.

Tapi Kontol usahakan untuk meminimalisir kebapiran yang ada dan terus berjaya untuk update ff ini dengan baik dan benar.

Tentu saja tak lupa dukungan dan riview kalian yang selalu bikin saya mau tidak mau mengejar deadline. Dan kenapa saya tumben ngomong pakai bahasa endonesah, karena masih dalam kondisi shock, berkabung, dan bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada (calon) jalan cerita ff ini. Mohon di maklumi.

So, time for some explanation!

About Caesar X Jimin?

Seperti yang kalian baca di chapter 1 dan 2 bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan special. Dan kenapa Kontol memasangkan mereka? (Ya karena di real storynya begonoh) Sebenernya nggak boleh spoiler, tapi yang pasti Caesar termasuk tokoh penting dalam cerita ini, dan maybe someday kalian akan bisa menerima Caesar sebagai tokoh (kesayangan author) yang baik dan tidak seharusnya di benci karena dia anu-anu-an sama Jimin. Dimohon untuk bersabar apapun yang terjadi kepada Caesar dan Jimin. Jangan nyesek (Kontol udah nyesek duluan dengan cerita nyatanya)

Why Jimin has to be so slutty?

Selain memang pada kenyataannya Jimin memiliki aura dan sex appeal yang binal, memang pada nyatanya tokoh utama yang jadi Jimin emang binal dan suka sange. Jadi mau tidak mau mohon dimaklumi, untuk mendukung karakter dan cerita sesuai aslinya. Karena itulah Kontol membuat FF RATE M yang Kontol tahu disukai para shipper diatas maupun di bawah umur. Tapi tentu saja, FF ini tidak ada maksud untuk merendahkan dan menyebar hal tidak baik akan tokohnya. Karena ini fanfiction, kita hanya meminjam wajah para idol saja.

About Surfing explanation?

Maaf untuk para readers, tolong kalau tidak paham dengan penjelasan ketika YoonMin lagi surfing bisa di baca ulang. Kontol sudah berusaha keras untuk menyederhanakan kalimatnya semudah mungkin untuk di pahami. Itu udah pakai vocab yang basic banget, jadi mohon dimaklumi, berselancar itu susah banget, apalagi njelasinnya pake bahasa inggris. Kontol harus berulang kali dengerin dan pahamin sampai desperate. (DUNANGES NGERTIA?)

About Question and Ask in Private way?

Seperti yang Kontol jelaskan sebelumnya, kalian bisa chat untuk tanya dan minta penjelasan mengenai apapun yang kalian kepoin lewat chat di Open Chat Kakao Talk (link in my bio). Kontol bakal kasih aesthetic setiap karakter di cerita ini, dan seberapa menarik mereka. Kontol juga akan kasih foto-foto mengenai tempat dan orang-orangnya. Sejelas dan Sedetail yang Kontol bisa. Kalian juga bisa tanya lebih detail mengenai feelings and atmosphere di cerita ini. Juga kepribadian pada tokoh. Just hit me up, and let's talk!

WHY YOU CHANGED THE TITTLE?

Yes, I'm suck at giving a tittle. So the previous Tittle is "A Separate Chambers Of A Human Heart" is waaayyyy too long (It was part of Linkin Park - Burning In The Skies lyrics. (shout out for my man, the legendary Chester) I was randomly pick it when I sing it while writing this story. And I know it's so lame and too long). So I need to change it. So I changed it into "Sucking Those Lips" (which I need to spend 4 hours to think about it, and came out with lame tittle again). And If you realized that I also changed the chapter's tittle. I wanna make it like Septymus Heap book (the different is the point of view still author's point of view). So, here we are. Lil bit confusing because I was so stupid picking tittles.

Mungkin itu aja dulu untuk chapter ini. Harus mengumpulkan energi dan semangat sambil ngafe biar cepet ngejar deadline ff ini. I'm sorry for a bit gloomy guys. LOVE Y'ALL SUPPORTS, LOVE Y'ALL ASSES!

Riview and curcol. just type in the box and send it to me. SEE YA NEXT CHAP!


End file.
